The space in Fate
by MistyGirl18
Summary: Finral is recovering from his battle with Langris. Theres one person that has been by his side through it all. Is Vanessa truly doing it through friendship? Or does she have different motives? Rated M for some language.
1. Chapter 1

**I have written this fanfic for a friend of mine as along with me, he ships these two character together as well. This fanfic contains minor spoilers so read at your own risk and involves fluff. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black clover or any of it's characters**

**Title: The** **space in fate**

* * *

Blinking his eyes opens Finral lay in confusion. He was staring up at a white ceiling, laying flat on his back with the unwanted brightness of the lights glaring down on him. His head hurt, or more to the point, his whole body hurt, as well as areas of numbness, it was an altogether unpleasant feeling for him.

"Where am I?" He thought quietly to himself, "Why am I in so much pain?"

Trying to make sense of things he tried to sit up. A sharp pain shot from his arms to his back then to his head, he soon gave up as he held back a cry of agony. Recovering slightly, it was then he noticed the soft, yet warm weight that was on his right hand. It was strangely comforting for something that was unknown to him. Turning his head slowly so as not to cause any extreme pains, he looked to see what it was. To his surprise he saw Vanessa. She was laying with her head close to where his chest was sound asleep, her hand gently covering his own. Finral stared in surprise.

"What the hell is going on here?" He thought as he inwardly panicked.

He had woken up in a strange room, his body hurt like crazy, he could barely move and Vanessa was asleep beside him. Glancing back at her he noticed there was a slight pained expression on her face, almost as if she was still subconsciously worried about something. Her long pink hair cascaded down her back and across her sleeping face. Finral wanted so badly to brush a rogue piece away from her mouth as it was stuck to her lip, but the pain of moving just wouldn't let him.

"Vanessa?" he croaked out quietly, the dryness in his throat causing him to choke a little.

Vanessa stirred slightly.

"Vanessa?" he tried again to wake the sleeping witch.

Vanessa slowly opened her eyes but once she heard Finral's painful coughing she sprung awake. Shock and hope filled her as she looked at her injured friend.

"Finral! Your awake! Finally, I've been so worried. We all have!" she exclaimed loudly. Relief washed over her face, quickly replaced by happiness and then tinged with more worry as she fought her emotions, "Please tell me I'm not just dreaming?" she recovered herself.

Finral smiled slightly. It wasn't unusual to see Vanessa lose herself, but it was unusual to see her go through so many emotions at once. If his throat wasn't so dry he would have laughed.

"Dr...Drink..." He struggled to speak.

"Oh right of course!" Vanessa dashed to a water jug that was sat near by, sending rouge, her cat familiar who had been sleeping on her knee, flying to the floor. Hastily she poured water into a glass, almost spilling it with her enthusiasm. She rushed back to Finral, dripping water as she went, and placed a straw into it before holding it near his lips for him to drink. He blushed slightly, half out of embarrassment and half out of having a woman fuss over him. He sipped at the water slowly in order not to choke, and when he was done Vanessa placed the glass down.

"I'll go get a nurse, or a doctor, which ever I come across first. I'll be right back!" she rushed out of the room, rouge jumping onto her shoulder as she went. The glee was evident in her voice as she called for attention in the hallways.

* * *

Slowly following the finger that was moving left and right, then right to left in front of his face, Finral was still confused as to how he had gotten stuck in a hospital to begin with.

"There doesn't seem to be any damage to your eye sight, so that's good" A cheerful Owen finished.

"Glad ya happy Doc, but I'm still in serious pain here" Finral complained as he tried to sit up, and was promptly pushed back down by Vanessa earning a cry of pain.

"Well that's to be expected, you did take a serious beating you know" Owen explained.

"No I don't, that's the problem. How did I get here?" Finral asked confused.

"Short term amnesia isn't unusual in cases like yours. The trauma of what happened to you has blocked out your memory. I'll let your friend here explain what happened to you. I've got a few things to check on I'll be back a bit later to see how your doing"

"Thank you for everything you've done for me Owen. I appreciate it" Finral shouted after Owen as the doctor left the room.

"It's my job" Owen turned and smiled before vanishing round the door.

Vanessa turned to face Finral who in turn was looking at her expectantly.

"So I take it you want to know about how you got here now?" she asked him sheepishly.

"Well yeah, the confusion is killing me here" he grumbled.

"Don't even joke about that with the situation you're in!" Vanessa scolded.

"Sorry" Finral half laughed.

Sighing Vanessa knew she couldn't hide how he had gotten into this mess much longer. Besides, it would be best if he found out sooner rather than later in order for it to heal along with his wounds.

"Ok fine, I'll tell you" she pitched up her seat next to his bedside again before sitting down and taking a deep breath. Looking directly into his eyes, she began.

"Your in here because your brother tried to kill you during the royal knight exams"

Vanessa explained everything that had happened from the beginning of the fight to when Langris had been taking into custody. All the while Finral listened silently, giving no hint as to what he was feeling.

"Anyways, Langris is in custody and is suspected of having connections with the midnight sun" Vanessa breathed a sigh of relief after finishing her story, "I'm sorry I had to tell you this Finral" she uttered sympathetically whilst taking his hand to comfort him.

Finral remained silent for awhile longer before finally turning to face Vanessa again.

"Thank you" he uttered quietly, "I remember most of what happened now, though some of it is still blank" pain shot through his head as he tried to fill them in, he quickly gave up then continued, "I'd like to believe my brother wouldn't go so far as to kill me. That maybe he would have stopped before he sent the finishing blow"

Finral stopped talking and it looked to Vanessa like he was holding back tears. She gripped his hand tighter.

"I hope when all this Is over, once the midnight Sun is gone forever. Me and Langris can finally be brothers" Finral finished.

"Trust you to forgive someone that was trying to kill you not so long ago" Vanessa laughed a little.

"I have to, he's my brother. I love him" he answered truthfully.

"Well I hope it works out the way you want in the end" she smiled at him.

* * *

Two days had passed since Finral had first woken up. He could now sit up in bed though he was still in quite a bit of pain. Black bull members visited every so often to offer their individual support to him. Words of encouragement and well wishes from Gordon and Grey, much harsher 'hurry up and get your arse out of bed' support from Yami and Magna. Gauche offered him a look at a photo of Marie on each visit because in his words 'her angelic face was enough to cure even the sickest man'. As for Luck, Asta and Noelle, they were still away with the royal knights taking on the eye of the midnight sun though Finral was assured they to wished him a speedy recovery.

Through it all Vanessa had remained by his side. She would only leave when she needed to clean herself up or sleep, though most of the time Finral would wake to see her asleep in the same old chair beside him. She hadn't even touched a single drop of alcohol since he had woken up, which was a big surprise to everyone. Her excuse being she'd rather keep Finral company then be kicked out of hospital for drinking.

"Hey Vanessa?" Finral asked for her attention when they were alone again.

"What is it?" she asked sitting down in her usual spot.

"Why are you always here?" he asked curiously, "N..not that I'm complaining or anything!" he quickly corrected himself.

"Just keeping my partner in crime company" she laughed in response, "I wouldn't want to be stuck in here on my own, so I won't let you either. I have told the other's to keep there visits to a minimum though"

"Why?" Finral asked confused.

"The last thing you need right now is Yami and Magna's big mouths shouting off around the place. Gauche will just keep shoving pictures of his sister in your face then scold you for looking. Gordon, well let's be honest, he's to quiet" she laughed again, "As for Grey she's a sweet girl but again she's to quiet. Plus you can't resist flirting with every girl that crosses your path. The poor girl will end up running out or worse dying out of embarrassment and just a compliment could do that, and we definitely don't need two casualties in the squad. Besides the way you go on with the female nurses and doctor's in here, I'm just waiting for you to injure yourself further trying to impress them. If it were Grey the poor girl might end up hurting you more in her hurry to get out of here as well. Face it Finral you and women whilst injured, is a bad idea"

"Ok, ok, I get the point!" Finral cut her off with a sheepish laugh, then recovering continued, "Aren't you a female though?"

"Oh please, I can handle myself better then Grey. Plus I enjoy flirting as much as the next person, and you never seem to flirt with me anyways, so I'm good"

"Are you jealous?" Finral teased.

"I am not!" Vanessa answered sharply, though with a slight tinge to her cheeks.

"Well your always offering me dates and you've flirted with me a few times. So maybe you haVe an ulterior motive for staying with me here" Finral joked.

"Well I use it as a way to motivate you, don't read to much into it. I enjoy watching guys get flustered. Your nothing special" Vanessa huffed in reply.

"Ouch, right in the feels" Finral laughed.

"Well you brought it on yourself"

Silence fell for a moment as they each tried to grasp the mood of the room. Eventually Vanessa spoke again.

"Seriously though, if you hurry up and get better I'll let you take me on a date"

"Ah and she's back" Finral raised an eyebrow, "That's all the motivation I need, consider me on it. Though if we're being honest your the one asking for dates, so you should be taking me"

"Don't push it, you can show me how the real womanizer works his charms when escorting a Lady"

"What lady?"

"Do you want a date or not?!" Vanessa scolded taking offence at his joke.

Finral coward under her glare and put his hands up in defence, "It was a joke! Sorry!"

Just as Vanessa was about to berate him further, Owen walked into the room. He looked them both over and smiled.

"If your going to hurt him, can you at least wait until he's healed from his previous wounds?"

"I suppose I can" Vanessa smiled at the doctor's words.

"Cruel" Finral looked defeated, then straightened himself up just enough not to hurt himself, "Got any good news doc?"

"Actually yes" he answered.

"Really?" Vanessa and Finral both asked together looking surprised.

"Yes, you can begin rehabilitation tomorrow, we're going to see if you can walk and if there's going to be any permanent damage. From what I know, I can't see there being any problems, but it's always better to be safe. However it's still not going to be easy"

"That's ok, I didn't expect it to be" Finral answered seriously, "Asta never gave up when his arms wouldn't work, and neither will I"

Next thing he knew, he found himself in a warm embrace.

"I'm glad your finally getting back to normal. I thought I was to going to lose you" Vanessa spoke quietly from above his head as she nuzzled him into her chest.

"V...Vanessa?" Finral asked flustered.

"Sorry, I sound a bit selfish don't I? Truth is we all thought we were going to lose you. Thank goodness you're going to be ok"

"Thank you" he finally gave in.

"Well hopefully all is ok" Owen added.

"Just had to kill the mood didn't you?" Vanessa scorned.

"Just want to be realistic that's all" Owen smiled and quickly left the room before Vanessa could kill him with the look she was now giving him.

Vanessa lent down and gave Finral a kiss on his cheek leaving him more flustered and almost crimson.

"I'm off back to the hideout. I'll be back tomorrow in time for your first session!"

Vanessa was just about to rush out of the room when she was stopped in her tracks.

"Actually, Vanessa?" Finral called from behind her.

"Yeah?" she turned with a worried look on her face at his tone of voice.

"I need to talk to you about that"

* * *

**Thank you for reading as you can see this is going to be as multi chapter fanfic. I think Finral and Vanessa make quite a good team. They seem closer to each other then they do to some of the other black bull members so I'm just going to expand on there relationship. Anyways please forgive any mistakes and please review. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry for the long awaited update but it's been a busy week for me. House moving and other stuff have prevented me from working on the fic, but hopefully it's back to regular updates! I realised in the last chapter I had completely forgot to mention Charmy ****But I've hopefully made up for it in this chapter. Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Stupid Finral, throwing me away like that when I've been by his side the whole time he's been in that place" Vanessa quietly fumed into the bottle of booze she was currently drinking.

"What's eating her?" Yami asked magna as he entered the room and saw her slumped over a table.

"Oh ya know, Stupid Finral this, stupid Finral that" Magna snickered.

"Explain?" Yami questioned.

"Basically Finral asked Vanessa to stay away whilst he gets rehabilitated. I mean she can still go after his sessions have finished, but she's took it as a total rejection"

"I see"

Yami walked over to where Vanessa was drinking her sorrows away. She was still slurring away to herself with Rouge pawing at her hair. She was using it as if it was a ball of yarn.

"Hey what do you think your doing!" Yami demanded pulling his cigarette away from his lips.

"Oh hey captain! Come have a drink with me. It'll be fun!" she hiccupped as she began to pull on his arm.

"Why the drink all of a sudden? Shouldn't you be staying sober for visiting one of our comrade's later?"

"What? Noooo. I'd rather sit here and get drunk with you. Come on Captain, take a swig" she tried pushing the bottle towards his mouth.

"Your seriously going over the edge because of a little rejection?" Yami frowned pushing the bottle away.

"Oh please, I'm not that soft. I can take it" Vanessa slurred before turning away and letting Rouge jump onto her shoulder and nuzzle her cheek.

"And I thought better of you! It's obvious why he doesn't want you there! Use your brain, if you have one!" Yami scolded.

"Captain?" Vanessa looked at him quizzically and a little offended.

"Damn it" Yami sighed, "I'm really not the caring type. But the guy just wants to keep what dignity he has left. Be honest, if it was you in his position, you wouldn't want your team mates seeing you struggle as you learn to use your body again. Hell if it was me, I'd kill you all just for peaking!"

Vanessa was quiet as she sat feeling increasingly stupid as Yami berated her. How could she not have picked up on that?

"You need to get your head together. Start listening to what your team mates are trying to say before jumping to conclusions. Now sober the hell up, your not going anywhere near that hospital today. I'm not having your drunken arse show us up in there!" Yami continued.

"But..."

"The answers no. Keep pushing it and I'll kill you!" Yami glared.

"Ok Captain" Vanessa reluctantly agreed, hiding her flushed cheeks behind her hair as she kept her head down. It was useless to try and argue with the captain.

"Good now that that's cleared up. I'm gunna go take a dump"

Yami left the room leaving behind a rather ashamed Vanessa. Taking the opportunity to cheer her friend up, Charmy plonked herself down next to her.

"Do you want some cake? It'll soak up the booze" she offered.

"No point" Vanessa grumbled, "I'm not allowed to go to the hospital today"

"Oh right" Charmy thought for a moment, "It'll help sober you up for tomorrow's visit"

"Thanks' Charmy but I'm good" Vanessa smiled weakly, "I just feel a little stupid for not picking up on what Finral wanted, that's all. I think the realisation has sobered me up, but now it's to little to late and now he's going to be sat in that place on his own because I'm such an idiot. I even called him ungrateful before I left yesterday, I was so angry! Damn it, I'm so stupid!" she despaired, "Even if I never drank I doubt he'd want to see me anyways"

"I would never let my sweet prince be alone" Charmy muttered under her breath, as she pictured Yuno in her mind laying in a hospital bed declaring his gratitude to her for never leaving his side.

"What?"

"Nothing! And I'm sure he'd still want to see you" Charmy smiled, "BuBuhow bout's I go and see him for you today?"

* * *

"Finral! I've brought you gifts!" Charmy yelled as she entered his hospital room.

"Huh? Charmy what are you doing here?" Finral asked looking up at her questionably from where he was sat in his bed.

"I've come to keep you company for a change and I've got lots and lots of yummy gifts" she sat in the chair next to him and her sheep chefs, which she had conjured up, began to produce cakes upon cakes.

"Uh, I'm not really in the mood for ca..."

Finral was cut off as Charmy shoved a spoonful of jammy cake into his mouth.

"There see, I told you! Yummy right? Of course I've brought some for myself to. We can eat together!" she laughed gleefully.

Charmy began stuffing her face with the mountain of cakes she had brought. It wasn't until she took a brief pause for air that she noticed Finral was staring down at his own plate refusing to touch it, a sad expression was clear on his face.

"So how did today's session go?" she asked concerned.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It was ok, I'm just a bit sore now" he smiled weakly back at her.

"So is it good news? Or bad?"

Finral didn't answer, he was staring at his plate again.

"Finral?"

"Hmm?" he was brought back to himself and looked back at her.

"What's up?"

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound ungrateful or anything. And I really am glad you've come to visit but, why hasn't Vanessa come? Is she still mad at me?" he asked expectantly.

Charmy thought for a moment. She didn't want to tell him the truth about her stewing away all day and night because she was furious with him. Not only that, but she had also gotten drunk and dashed any chances of her visiting him today.

"No she's not mad anymore, the only reason she's not here is because she had a small mission to do. She'll be back tomorrow, so don't worry" Charmy lied, "Once she realised what it was you were asking she felt pretty awful about what she said to you. In fact, when I offered to come visit you for her, she asked me a favour"

"What's that?" he asked confused.

"She asked me to help her make you a cake"

Finishing her sentence, she summoned one of her sheep. It was holding something that Charmy removed before the sheep vanished again.

"Here" she said, as she placed a small cake tin in front of him.

He looked at it closely, confusion clear on his face, before taking the lid off. Inside was a small, round cake with the word 'Sorry' wrote on it in red frosting. It wasn't perfect. The cake itself was a little burnt around the edges and the frosting a little messy. But that to anyone that knew her, proved that Charmy was not the one to bake it and Vanessa was indeed the chef behind it. So to Finral this was the best thing in the world.

"So you said Vanessa Baked this cake?" Finral asked quietly, his eyes still fixed on it.

"Yep! This one is the sixth one she made. She had a little help from me on the first couple and they really weren't edible, which is a shame because I hate wasting food!" Charmy almost cried, "But this one was 100 percent her, and by far the best one. No magic or anything was used to make it!"

"I see..." Finral trailed off. He sat looking at the cake on his lap for a small while. There was a slight if some what sentimental smile on his face.

"You going to eat it?" Charmy almost drooled as she sat staring at it.

"I think I'll save it for later" Finral laughed as he placed it on the bed stand beside him carefully.

Charmy watched on in dismay. She had licked the batter from the bowl Vanessa had used. And it was by far the best batch the pink haired witch had made, so Charmy had really wanted to try the finished product.

"Oh well" she thought to herself, "At least I fulfilled my promise of making him smile for her"

* * *

The day after Charmy's visit, Finral had just finished his physiotherapy. Once he was back in bed and settled until his next session, Vanessa walked into the room after two quiet knocks on the door. She walked in sheepishly refusing to meet Finrals eyes as she did so. Eventually, realising she needed to see where she was going and noting Finral hadn't acknowledged her entrance, she had no choice but to look up.

"Hey cutie!" she beamed up at him, hoping her cheerfulness would hide how she really felt, "How are you feeling today?"

She was met with silence. Opening her eyes and peering over to him, she noticed he was asleep.

"Finral?"

Again no answer.

"Trust you to be asleep when I've come all this way to see you" she sighed out loud, "Oh well, it can't be helped"

She walked over to the chair by his bedside and sat down, Rouge, who had been sat on Vanessa's shoulder, jumped down and perched herself at Finrals feet. Vanessa looked around a little, she noticed the cake she had made him sat on the stand where he had placed it the night before untouched.

"Guess you were afraid to try it" she shrugged a little hurt, "I guess I would be to if someone with zero cooking skill made something for me"

She looked back to where the injured wizard was lying asleep.

"I really am sorry though. I should have known you had your reasons for not wanting me here, yet selfish me had to take things personally. I know now you weren't being ungrateful, in fact, your one of the least ungrateful people I know. Your always so happy go lucky, like nothing in the world bothers you, unless there's a battle to be fought!" She laughed quietly as she continued talking out loud to herself, "I've always been a little jealous of that. But you have your own demons like the rest of us, you just hide it well. Ah, anyways listen to me rambling on, I just wanted to say I really am sorry and from now on I'll know you have a reason for saying what you do. I'll take your word for it no matter what"

She stood up and walked a little closer to him.

"Your hairs a mess. Guess I'll pass some time by brushing it for you" she pulled a small comb out of a bag she was carrying and began to gently brush it through his hair, "To be honest I really like playing with your hair, it's so soft"

It was then that Finral began to snicker a little bit.

"Huh? Finral?" Vanessa looked confused as she carried on pulling the comb through his hair.

He couldn't contain it anymore, and burst into laughter.

"What the hell?!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"Sorry!" Finral gasped for air between laughs, "But I've never heard that side of you before Vanessa. It was surprising and out of character, plus the comb tickled a little. I couldn't contain myself anymore!"

"You..you heard all that?" She asked in horror.

"Every word. I saw that it was you coming into the room so I pretended to be asleep. My plan was to wait until you got comfy then scare you, but this was much better" he finally caught his breath.

"You bastard! I hate you! Why didn't you stop me sooner?!" Vanessa fumed.

"I was going to but you'd never say anything like that to me in person. It was nice to hear it"

"I'm going to shove this comb somewhere you'll find rather uncomfortable"

"You sure? You won't be able to brush my soft hair" he winked at her.

"You arse" Vanessa huffed.

"Not my fault I'm so darn irresistible" he shrugged.

"You wish you were"

"Mean, but you know it's true so I'll forgive you" Finral smiled.

Vanessa glared at him, but seeing a sincere smile on Finral's face, soon melted her heart and she quickly forgave him.

"Never do that again ok? Next time I'll push you out of that bed" she took up the comb again, "Now let me finish fixing your hair"

She began to gently comb through his hair again. Rouge walked over to Finral and meowed for his attention. He obliged by stroking her.

"How have your sessions been going anyway?" Vanessa asked.

"Honestly, they've been going good. I've been struggling a little bit, but other than that my joints still work. It's tiring and there is still muscle damage, I mean I can barely lift my arm above my head without pain, but Owen said I should hopefully be back to my old self in a few weeks"

"That's great news!" Vanessa sounded genuinely pleased, "But how's the walking going?"

"Well I can walk a few steps and then need to rest a little. Owen said that that's to be expected with the muscle damage, and he is still working on repairing them so there should be improvements there soon as well. The best part is that after each season I get a full body massage from some sexy nurses" Finral laughed.

"Pig" Vanessa scolded, "There here to do their job. Not to be eye candy for a pervert like you"

"Jealous?"

"I am not!" Vanessa smacked the comb a little too hard off the back of his head.

"Ouch!" he groaned.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" she panicked and as she lowered her hands to check he was ok. He took the opportunity and grabbed hold of one.

Holding her hand gently in his own and giving its little squeeze, he smiled up at her surprised face.

"Finral?" she asked dazed.

"Thank you for coming back" he replied gently, "I really am grateful that your here"

"Finral, I really am sorry about that. I just didn't use my brain, that's all"

"I know, I just wanted you to know that I appreciate everything you've done for me. Oh and thank you for the cake" he laughed, "I had to save it from Charmy a few times, honestly I'm surprised you trusted her with it"

"I admit it was a risk, but it can't have been all that good considering you haven't ate it"

As he let her hand go, Vanessa noted how lonely and cold her free hand now felt. Finral had reached for the cake and was now holding it in front of him.

"Why have you got that?" Vanessa asked, trying to hide the longing in her voice.

"I thought we could share" he smiled.

"But I made it for you"

"I know and I choose to share it with you"

He split the cake in half and proceeded to hand one of the halves to Vanessa. She accepted and watched as Finral took his bite first.

"Well?" she asked, "What do you think?"

"Damn this is good!" he exclaimed as he took another bite.

"Really?" Vanessa asked surprised before taking a bite herself, "Well it's not bad" she concluded.

"Stop selling yourself short, it really is good. If it were you taking me on a date, I'd pick for you to cook for me"

"You really are sweet Finral" Vanessa smiled shyly, "I'll make you a deal. If you show me a good time on your date, I'll give you a second date where I'll cook for you. So what do you say?"

"Deal" he grinned.

"Oh you have a crumb at the side of your mouth"

Before she even knew what she was doing, Vanessa had reached over and swiped the crumb from its place near to his mouth with her thumb. Seeing his cheeks flush brightly, it was then she had realised what she had just done.

"Oh, erm...sorry" she awkwardly moved to her seating position again.

"I..its fine. You just caught me off guard that's all" he stammered.

Clearing her throat and giving her head a little shake, Vanessa began speaking again.

"Well now you have two goals to work towards. So hurry your arse up and get out of this place. Asta wouldn't let himself sit around this long, so why are you?"

"Your right. In the words of Yami, I'm going to push past my limits!"

They both broke into laughter at how stupid that sounded in this situation, but at the same time it was true. Finral was going to push himself to recovery one way or another, he was going on them dates.

* * *

**Well that's another chapter down. I really hope it was worth the wait and I'll hopefully be updating again soon. Please forgive any mistakes, and feel free to review they'll be appreciated. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again! Here's another chapter for you all. I know my friend is enjoying it so far so hope he enjoys this one as well as my readers do. This chapter was a bit hard to write to get the right emotions and itchiness, you'll have to read on to understand Haha. Anyways I hope I did it justice. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Sitting down and panting heavily. Finral breathed through the pain he was feeling.

"Your pushing yourself to far. Your going to end up doing yourself more harm them good at this rate" Owen warned as he wrote down Finral's progress on a chart he was holding.

"I can take it. Not going to lie, as much as I enjoy being fussed over by the women here, I have something better waiting for me once I get out of here" Finral confessed with a laugh.

"Well your not going to be able to do anything if you don't slow down a little" Owen raised his eyebrow with concern.

"Ok fine, but from now on can I at least walk from here to my room and back? I hate using a wheelchair. It's embarrassing if I'm honest"

"Embarrassing or not, they are there to help you. So if you need to use one, you are going to use one. But looking at your progress, I suppose if we I change around your sessions a little, it might be possible. I'll see what I can do for you"

"Thanks doc" Finral grinned, "Also, when can I start using my magic again?"

Owen looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Why don't you try making a small portal now?" he eventually answered.

"Really?"

"Yes. It will help me see more clearly where you are in your recovery. That is, if your not to tired to do so?"

"No it's ok!" Finral answered excitedly, "I'll give it a go!"

Focusing himself he began to make a portal. Trying the best that he could, he managed to make a small portal appear.

"Good now keep it stabilised" Owen encouraged whilst writing notes on his chart.

Finral's arms became tired quickly and the little portal he had made, became unstable and disoriented. He broke into a sweat and his breathing had become heavier as he tried his hardest to keep it stable.

"Ok that's enough Finral. Don't worry about it to much. Your body is under a lot of strain right now. The stronger you get, the more your magic will get back to how it used to be" Owen stopped him.

Letting the portal die, Finral slumped down in the chair he was sat on. Just using that little bit of power, had used up most of the energy he had left for what remained of his physio session.

"I hope your right Doc. I hate being like this" Finral replied defeated.

"Trust me, this predicament your in. It's not permanent. It just takes time" Owen consoled.

"Here's hoping" Finral smiled as he shakenly stood up and straightened himself up, "Now let's get back to it!"

* * *

"Hey Finral!" Vanessa gleefully greeted loudly as she showed up for her usual visit, "Guess who came with me today?"

Finral, who was more then startled by her sudden and loud entrance, looked up to see what she was so excited about. Sure enough Vanessa was there dangling of Captain Yami's arm. He looked to be completely disinterested in her, but she had that look of admiration and flirtation on her face that she would normally get around him. Finral's heart began to hurt, he didn't know why, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to. Never the less he pasted on his usual smile and greeted them both.

"Hey guys, it's good to see you both"

"How it's going?" Yami asked, "Thought I'd come check on your progress. It's a real pain in the arse to have to walk all the way to the bathroom ya know"

"Charming" Finral thought to himself. Then out loud responded "It's been going good, though think I pushed it a bit far today. My whole body hurts even the massage hasn't worked as well"

"Is that so?" Yami mumbled as he automatically went to remove his cigarette from his mouth, only to remember it wasn't lit for him to flick, "You better be listening to Doctor's orders. We don't want you to be in here for longer then you need, do we?" he asked in a strangely compassionate, yet threatening voice.

"Uh... Er... no Captain, I swear I'm still listening to Owen's advice. There's no need to worry about that. I'll be out of here as soon as Owen says I'm ready, not after..." Finral trailed off as Yami stared at him.

"You bet your arse you will. Don't think this is a way to get out of your duty's so easily"

"Now now Yami, your supposed to say get well soon, or push past your limits. You know? All the usual Yami stuff when a team mate needs motivation. And being your personal bathroom chauffeur is not going to motivate him" Vanessa reasoned.

"Fine, get well soon" Yami said as he wore a unrealistic smile of support on his face.

"Wow that's creepy" Finral commented under his breath.

"What was that?!" Yami snapped.

"Nothing!" Finral laughed nervously.

Vanessa laughed out loud as she watched from where she stood stroking Rouge, who was sat on her shoulder.

"I'm gunna go find Owen, see what he has to say about your recovery" Yami huffed as he left the room.

"Hurry back Captain!" Vanessa shouted after him with a sing song voice. Her face full of happiness and longing.

There was that strange pain in Finral's heart again as he watched from his bed.

"So it's just you and me again cutie" Vanessa smiled as she walked over and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Yeah" Finral half heartedly smiled back at her.

"What's wrong?" Vanessa asked, her face immediately changing to concern.

"Oh nothing, don't worry about it" Finral brushed her off, trying to force his smile to be more natural.

"Is the pain to much for you? Did you push it to far today? Well further then you admitted?" she asked as she leaned in closer to his face to get a good reading of his emotions. Rouge jumped onto his lap and also peered up at him as if she to, could sense something was wrong.

He blushed brightly and turned his head sharply to the side.

"Vanessa yo...your to close!" he stuttered.

"Your all flushed, are you getting sick?" she asked before placing the back of her hand against his forehead. Finrals eyes widened and he became even more flustered, "You do feel slightly warm" she commented.

"How oblivious do you have to be?" he uttered under his breath whilst trying to pull away, which proved difficult with his strained muscles.

"What?" Vanessa asked, not hearing what he had said.

"Nothing" Finral faked a smile as he shrugged her off, "I'm fine honestly, rooms a little warm that's all"

"Seems ok to me" Vanessa commented as she pulled away much to Finrals relief.

"Must just be me then" he laughed awkwardly, "I guess I did push myself a bit to much today after all"

"I know we joked about you going past your limits, but you shouldn't do it to the extent that you end up hurting yourself further" Vanessa warned.

"Yeah I know" he agreed half heartedly.

If he was being completely honest. He had just lost any motivation to get back on his feet sooner anyways. He and Vanessa were just friends, so why did it bother him so much that she flirted with Yami? It's not like he ever showed interest anyways, but either way thinking about how close he and Vanessa had become over the past few weeks. He wanted her full attention, but why? Was he jealous because he wanted her friendship to himself? He didn't know the answer.

"Argh! Your just being stupid Finral! You can't be Vanessa's only friend, she can be friends and date who ever she wants and you can't stop that. You don't have the right! Wait...why would I care about who she dates?" he inwardly scolded and questioned himself.

"Finral? You still with me?" Vanessa interrupted his trail of thought by snapping her fingers in front of his face, "You zoned out for a moment there"

"Sorry" was all he could say.

Luckily for him, before any awkwardness or silence fell between them. One of the nurses walked into the room.

"Hello you!" she greeted him cheerfully completely ignoring the other presence in the room, "I've come to check your stats. After today's session, they may be a little high"

"Oh hey Rach, yeah sorry. I shouldn't have pushed to much" Finral replied politely, all the while smiling at her.

"Nonsense you did great, you'll be out of here in no time"

She began to wrap an aneroid around his upper arm to read his blood pressure. Finral could feel a glare on him as she did so. Looking over he noticed Vanessa watching quietly from where she stood near a window. Rouge sat diligently on her shoulder, also staring wide eyed and unblinking in his direction.

"Erm... Rachel this is Vanessa, Vanessa this is Rachel" he awkwardly introduced them.

"Hello it's nice to meet you!" Rachel smiled over at Vanessa as she pumped up the aneroid around Finrals arm.

Vanessa took an instant dislike to her. There was an angry glint in Rachel's eyes as she had greeted her. Plus the whole cheery greeting just sounded fake to her. Vanessa could tell Finral hadn't noticed. Never the less she greeted her back, although somewhat less cheery.

"Hey, and yeah you to"

"So are you two a thing or something?" Rachel asked bluntly.

"Er... No, we're just squad mates, that's all" Finral choked out in his surprise.

"Ouch" Vanessa thought to herself, she at least thought they were closer than squad mates, good friends at least.

"Ah I see" Rachel continued, "Just, she's always here. I assumed you were a couple"

"I have a name" Vanessa gritted her teeth as she tried not to raise her voice.

Finral had noticed the tension in the room now.

"Erm...so what's my stats then Rach?" He asked, trying to change the subject and diffuse the situation.

"Your blood pressure is a little high, so I'll have to come back and check it later. Your temperature seems ok" she said as she pulled the thermometer out of his ear she had placed it in. Placing everything back where it belonged, she walked back over to the side of Finrals bed.

"If that's everything you can go now" Vanessa smiled menacingly. Rouge hissed in Rachel's direction from her place on the bed.

"Actually I was wondering if once your out of here Finral. Maybe you'd like to go on a date?" Rachel threw a smirk in Vanessa's direction earning her a glare.

"Oh er... I erm..." Finral stammered over his words as he awkwardly tried to answer. No wonder his blood pressure was high. He hadn't been this flustered in a long time.

"Well 'actually' me and Finral already have plans for a date" Vanessa answered before Finral could get his out. She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and pressed her cheek to his. She wore a triumphant grin on her face as she could see Rachel was taken aback and angry.

"Va... Vanessa? What are you doing?" Finral half squeaked in his shock.

Rachel quickly recovered, "Aww a mate date that's so cute! Well I mean a date date with me, so, what about it Finral?" She narrowed her eyes and smirked back at Vanessa.

"Ah Rachel there you are! There's a patient needing fluids on the next floor up. Please could you take care of that for me?" Owen asked. He had just walked in with Yami in tow.

"Captain! Owen! I never thought I'd be this happy to see you both" Finral gratefully welcomed them.

"Weird" Yami commented in his uninterested voice, Then a bit more angrily continued with, "You should always be happy to see me!"

"Hey Captain" Vanessa greeted him, deliberately pulling herself slowly from around Finral's neck, smirking at Rachel the whole time.

"I'll be back later to take your stats again" Rachel winked at Finral, "I'll get your answer then ok? It will be much quieter then anyways"

With that she strutted from the room but not before she had smiled at Vanessa to rub it in first.

"What was that all about?" Yami asked placing another cigarette into his mouth.

"Oh just some narcissist asking Finral on a date. I mean she can see he's not well" Vanessa explained.

"Wait really? Way to go Finral! Even off ya feet you can charm a lady" Yami excitedly praised him, "The black bull's still have it even in injury!"

"Uh... yeah..." Finral agreed uneasily. Vanessa quietly fumed from where she was stood.

"I've just updated Yami on your progress" Owen addressed Finral. He pulled the cigarette out of Yami's mouth as he passed him, "You know your not allowed these in here"

"Damn it Doc, those are expensive!" Yami complained.

"So give up"

"Anyways" Yami continued, ignoring the Doctor's advice, "Owen's told me your progressing faster than expected. That's good here. But as I said earlier don't push it to much, you can still reinjure yourself"

"Thanks Captain" Finral answered, "And I promise I'll stick to what I can do"

"Good to hear. Now I'm off, I've got a meeting with Vangence to get to. Dunno why he can't come to me. Plus I can have an uninterrupted cigarette"

"I'll meet you later Captain!" Vanessa shouted after him as he left the room with Owen, "I could do with a couple of drinks after today"

"Yeah yeah" Yami waved as he vanished round the door.

Again Finral felt that all to familiar pain in his chest.

"I thought you were laying off the drink?" he asked sheepishly.

"I was but that woman really got under my skin" she answered, steam practically pouring from her ears.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Well because...well...I don't know. There was just something about her. It was like she was treating you like a prize or something"

"Aren't you just over thinking it?"

"No, I'm a woman trust me. Your not going to go out with her are you?" Vanessa asked expectantly.

"Well I don't know. I mean she's attractive and all, plus she always comes to talk to me on a night so I'm rarely lonely"

"Oh? Since when?" Vanessa cut him off hastily.

"Uh, si...since I first woke up"

"And you never told me?"

"I didn't know I had to..." Finral trailed off.

"So are you going on the date?" Vanessa almost snapped.

Finral didn't answer he just stared at her dumb founded at her raised voice. What was she so bothered about? Just because she didn't like Rachel, didn't mean he couldn't. Plus it would be nice to actually go on a date with someone that was attracted to him.

"Well?" she asked again.

"Why do you even care?" he finally asked.

"I... I..." she stammered, then recovering, "If you have to ask me that after me telling you that I don't like her, then are you even a friend?"

"Why can't I like her? Just because you don't, doesn't mean I can't. Besides your always so busy dangling off the Captain's arm. Why can't I have someone on my arm? You can't tell me who I can and can't be with, it's not your right! Just like I have no right to tell you the same!" he argued back.

Raising his voice caused him to strain a muscle in his back as he had sat upright to get his point across. He reacted to the pain and Vanessa rushed to his side.

"Are you ok?"

She went to touch him but he shrugged her off.

"Don't touch me" he snapped, then more quietly, "Just leave. Go have your drinks with the Captain"

"Finral I'm..."

"Go!" he snapped again.

Vanessa was taken aback, she picked up rouge and made for the door. She turned around to argue but once she saw Finral sadly staring into his lap refusing to look at her, she turned and walked away.

Once she was gone, Finral slumped back wards into bed. The pain had worn off a little now, but even that didn't feel as bad as his heart did in this moment. He regretted sending Vanessa away the way he did. But she had no right to tell him who he could and couldn't see. Especially since she was constantly flirting with the Captain. It was then, lost in his own thought's, that he figured out he was jealous in a romantic way and not the friends way he had previously thought. He had feeling's for Vanessa. And knowing that she wanted the Captain and not him, hurt him more then any attack from Langris had. Maybe putting this space between then would do him some good. Maybe he only had feelings for her because they had spent so much time together. He could only hope that was the case. And later as Rachel walked into the room to take his stats again, he had his answer for her.

* * *

**I'm a bit stuck on how to do the next chapters. I don't know if I should follow the manga and anime or, carry on writing it away from them. Maybe you could vote on it. Anyways, please forgive any mistakes and feel free to review! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again guys! So I decided to carry on with my stand alone fan fic but... I have mentioned some stuff from the anime and manga. It's just for story setting and for it to make a little more sense so I never went into great detail. That said, there a quite a few spoilers and whilst some might not be completely accurate, it may still ruin the main series for you. So read on at your own risk or wait until you've caught up on the manga and anime, what ever is best for you. Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Getting out of bed, Finral slowly stumbled over to the window. It was raining heavily, fitting weather considering what day it was. On the streets below, were hundreds if not thousands of mourners all making their way towards the palace, all were dressed in black. It had been almost three weeks since the wizard kings death and the loss was still raw throughout the entire kingdom. Today was his funeral and people from far and wide had shown up to pay their respects. All though they had suffered such a tremendous loss, the battle had been won, and the Clover kingdom was again safe.

It had started the very same day Yami had gone for his meeting with Vangeance. It turned out Licht was using William's body as his own, and had took the opportunity to kill the wizard King with a sneak attack after holding the Kingdom hostage. It was Yami who had come to Finral for help and together with Captain Jack of the preying Mantis's, had set out to stop him. It had been a lengthy difficult battle, and Finral had pushed far beyond his limits and thanks to that, his recovery had slowed down and his pain was immense. Never the less he regretted nothing. As far as he was concerned, his suffering was nothing compared to the loss everyone was feeling right now.

"You should be in bed" a rough but compassionate voice interrupted him from behind.

"Sorry Owen, but I have to pay my respects somehow. Even if looking out the window is all I can do" Finral answered quietly.

"I understand, but your recovery is more important"

"How come your here and not going to the funeral?" Finral asked, not stepping away from the window and changing the subject.

"Well someone has to look after the patients here. As much as I want to go and say my final goodbyes to Julias, my work needs me more" Owen answered matter of factly, if somewhat saddened.

"I see..." Finral trailed off.

He knew Owen blamed himself for the Kings death. Owen thought that because he wasn't fast enough to get to him, he had died. Whilst that wasn't true, Owen beat himself up over it every day in his mind.

Owen came and stood beside Finral and looked out of the window at the crowds below.

"You know, you and your friends did well protecting the Kingdom. You should be proud" Owen commented.

"Please. All I did was help evacuate people and save my family" Finral scorned, "Asta, Yami, Yuno, Licht and Lemiel did all the hard work. As well as everyone else fighting through out the Kingdom"

"Not true, regardless of your condition, you used your powers successfully. Also if it wasn't for you the first wizard king wouldn't have been awakened to begin with"

"I had help, plus I think the adrenaline kept me from collapsing again"

"Never the less, I'm impressed. The Black Bulls really do have some impressive member's" Owen added.

"Well today's not a day for praise. Today's a day to say goodbye to our Wizard King"

"That it is, but I know he wouldn't want us all to be unhappy. He'd want us to celebrate our achievement as well. The Clover Kingdom was saved and he would be truly grateful for that" the Doctor finished.

"Yeah your right, but it's hard to feel that way"

"It's understandable, I don't much feel like that myself if I'm being honest. But work calls and as much as it pain's me to say it, life goes on. As long as I can save someone's life here, maybe I'll eventually stop blaming myself for Julias's death"

Finral remained quiet as he continued staring out of the window.

"Right I'm going to continue my rounds. You can have a few more minutes but when I come back later, I expect to see you in bed. Ok?"

"Thanks Doc" Finral replied, sadness tinged his voice.

"Anytime" Owen replied sympathetically as he left the room.

* * *

The next day, back at the hide out, the atmosphere was heavy with grief. For a change the whole place was quiet and not a single person spoke. Gordon sat quietly on a chair observing his squad mates as usual. It pained him to see his friends in such grief and no matter how many times he tried to cheer them up, no one heard him. Grey was sat at a table with her head in her hands, whether it was out of grief or shyness no one knew, she was always like that after all. Gauche was sat talking to a picture of his little sister Marie. He was angry that she would also be feeling the loss of the Wizard King and he was not there to comfort her. Though truth be told, he to was saddened, especially since he had allowed himself to be taken over by his elf counter part and felt some of the blame should be on him also. Magna was outside firing off fire balls out of frustration, it was the only thing he could think of that made him feel a little better. Luck sat near by watching, his usual smile on his face. The squad knew there was nothing sinister behind it, it was just the way he was. The only proof he was grieving, was the fact he never challenged a single one of them to a fight. Since he to had also been taken over by an elf counter part, he also blamed himself for what had happened. Charmy had not touched a single piece of food since the day before. It was concerning for the others but they knew she would eat when she was ready, and probably make up for the missed meals. Zora was sat on a stool at the bar. He didn't show it, but he to felt the sadness that came with grieving. Just like when he'd lost his father, he felt like he'd lost another role model in his life. Henry was up in his room, he didn't know the Wizard King as well as the others did, but they were hurting, and so he to was hurting. He would have comforted them, if it wasn't for the fact he'd suck their power dry. Noelle was sat by Asta. She was upset like everyone else but she could see that the blonde haired boy she was sat by, was suffering more then most. He didn't cry, he didn't talk, he just sat staring blankly at the floor. Noelle knew nothing she could say would get through to him, so she hoped her presence alone was enough to comfort him. Vanessa was slumped on the bar next to Zora, she was pushing a bottle of wine that was laid on it's side back and forth. She had got it with intentions to drink it, but had lost interest and began rolling it instead. Yami strolled into the room. and the atmosphere hit him. It was enough to crush even him and he wasn't going to take it anymore.

"What the hell is this?!" he yelled loudly.

They all turned to face him shocked, except Asta who continued to stare at the floor.

"Magna! Luck! Get your arses in here now!" Yami yelled louder.

They entered the building with in seconds of being summoned.

"What's wrong? What's happened?" Magna almost yelped with confusion and concern.

"Your sorry, sulking arse's that's what!" Yami continued loudly, "The funeral was yesterday. We're Magic knights for crying out loud! Loss happens. Yeah we lost a great guy who just so happened to be the Wizard King. But we still have a job to do! The time for Mourning is over, do it in your own time, there is a ton of shit to do and as far as I can see, not a single one of you are doing it! Pull your selves together, because as you mope around here, people are still suffering out in the real world needing a magic knight to step in and help! Damn it... Luck, Gauche, neither of you knew what was going to happen that day. You didn't know you were elf vessels for gods sake so suck it up and get on with it. Charmy eat something, quite frankly it's weird not seeing you touch a crumb. Magna, Gordon and Grey, you did your best in the fight. We won, so stop moping around. Zora your a hard guy to read but you need to get back out there and stop the injustice that so called magic knights are causing on innocent people! Vanessa, I don't know what your problem is but what ever it is, get over it! And finally Asta"

Yami looked in Asta's direction now and Asta looked back waiting to be scolded like the others had just been. He was not disappointed.

"Get off your Lazy arse and get training. Now is the perfect time to prove your Wizard king material is it not? You want to beat that buddy of yours don't you? Well get the hell up and get out there and do something about it! Sitting around here feeling sorry for yourself is doing you no favours. The Asta that I accepted into the Black Bulls would not give up this easily!" Yami finished with, "Hell you don't see me sat around feeling sorry for myself do you?!"

"But Yami you're..." Magna was about to interrupt the Captain but was cut off with a threatening glare.

Yami might have been trying to rally the group, but he still couldn't hide the single tear that had sprung to his eye in the process. Seeing this the others sprung into action, they knew at that moment that the Captain was hurting just as much as they were, if not more. They were not going to let Yami show his weak side in front of them. They knew he would never forgive himself for it. Charmy immediately began making a butt load of food.

"We'll have a feast!" she proclaimed, "Celebrate the life of one of the best Wizard kings we have had, as well as us being together as group again!"

"Hey Magna let's go fight!" Luck exclaimed excitedly before giving Magna one of his famous electric shocks to provoke him.

"You bastard!" Magna shouted angrily but still grinning "You're going to pay for that! Let's go!"

Together they headed outside and soon loud explosions and shouting and menacing laughter, could be heard as they went head to head with each other.

"I'm going to sculpt Marie out of this fine piece of wood I found just after the hideout was attacked" Gauche announced happily. Then a little more darkly, "If anyone so much as scratches it you will pay with your life!"

Grey covered her eyes as she declared she would be going for a bath. She skittishly left the room getting more flustered the more she moved.

"Sound's good" Noelle smiled as she followed Grey, "Royalty should always be prepared for a feast after all" then inwardly finished with, "I wonder if Asta will notice if I wear a new dress or something. Maybe I should ask Vanessa for help"

Glancing in Vanessa's direction, she soon changed her mind. Vanessa was still glumly sat at the bar. The only thing that had changed, was she was now swigging from the bottle. Zora was sat talking to her drinking his own beer, she would only grunt and nod in response.

"I'll just wear the usual" Noelle thought before leaving the room, "Asta probably won't notice anyways..."

Gordon mumbled something inaudible before he to left the room. What he was going to do, which the others hadn't heard, was go and see Henry. Henry was after all now one of Gordon's new friends. He was going to log everything he learnt about him and make a best friends book like he had with everybody else.

Asta stood for a while, he wasn't sure what he wanted to do. He knew Yami was right and maybe working out the anguish and sadness he felt would do him some good. He glanced around as everyone busily tried to get along with their lives and smiled.

"Right!" he thought to himself, "If I want to beat Yuno I've got to get moving! I bet he's training right now to!"

He headed out. He would do some sword training and body training before the feast. If anything it would keep his mind busy, at least he hoped it would.

Yami watched them all with a satisfied smile. He knew they had seen his moment of weakness, but in that moment he didn't care. He was still human and had feeling's and as a Captain sometimes it was important to show that. He had achieved this after all, his squad were once again getting on with their lives.

"Erm... Captain?" A little voice came to him and he looked down to see Charmy, "If this is going to be a successful feast and boost morale and what ever... Shouldn't Finral be here?"

"Good point" Yami agreed pulling his lit cigarette away from his mouth and exhaling the smoke, "Leave it to me. I'll sort something out"

* * *

"Hey Finral! Get off your arse, we've come to take you home!" Yami yelled proudly as he burst into Finral's hospital room.

Finral practically fell out of bed in fright,. Up until a few moments ago he had been asleep.

"Wha... what do you mean?" he stammered, trying to calm himself.

"We're leaving. Get your stuff together, we have somewhere to be!" Yami ordered.

"But I'm not allowed to leave" Finral answered confused.

In that moment Owen appeared at the door. Once he had reached it, he bent over and clasped his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Damn it Yami you can't run through the hospital like that!" he eventually panted out, "And keep your voice down!"

"Sorry Owen" Yami half laughed whilst trying to look a little ashamed of himself.

Owen stared at him disapprovingly as he pushed past him until he was stood at the end of Finral's bed.

"You can go home today..." Owen began but was cut off by Yami.

"See I told you..." Yami was in turn cut off by Owen.

"If you feel comfortable going home that is" Owen finished then again gave Yami a stern look. Yami just shrugged in response.

"Are you sure I'm ready to leave?" Finral asked concerned.

"Honestly, you've done remarkably well in your recovery. Your wounds have healed and your walking again. Your spatial magic is restoring itself as well. So as long as you come in twice a week for a few months, you should be completely back to normal. I see no reason for you to remain in hospital for the remainder of your recovery" Owen smiled, "Yami has convinced me you will be taken care of, so I have no objections"

"But it was only yesterday you scolded me for stepping foot out of bed with out permission" Finral replied, "Plus what about pain control? My whole body still hurts"

"Don't get me wrong. There is to be no missions until I say otherwise. And certainly no unnecessary magic use" he glanced at Yami who in turn looked a little offended.

"What are you accusing me of?" he asked innocently.

"You already know that answer" Owen raised an eyebrow. He then addressed Finral again, "You will need plenty of rest and don't over do it. I'll also send you home with some strong pain killer's, they should help keep the pain at bay"

"Thank you and believe me I won't over do it until you say I am fully mended!" Finral agreed happily as he stepped out of bed a little unsteady before regaining his balance, "I'll get my stuff now, then we can go!"

"You Black Bull's are to hard headed" Owen sighed, "I haven't even discharged you yet. There is paper work to do first"

"So get to it!" Yami demanded, "We're waiting"

"Don't push it, or you can stitch your own wounds next time" Owen warned as he left the room to grab what he needed.

* * *

"Welcome back Finral!" Everyone chorused as he entered the building with Yami.

The only person who hadn't joined in with the welcoming party was Vanessa, she was currently drinking her self into oblivion refusing to even look in Finral's direction. They hadn't spoken or seen each other since their fall out over Rachel. So in turn, Finral refused to acknowledge her as well. Instead he tried to fend off the over excited squad members that were currently greeting him.

"There's lots of yummy food for you"

"You've got to try that new move of yours on me"

"Here's a picture of Marie. You may look at her face as welcome"

"Mumble, mumble, mumble"

"Argh! Welcome back. Please don't look at me!"

"Good to see your up and on the mend"

"Hey Finral. Good to see you on your feet, though even losing the use of my arm's I still beat you to recovery"

"Right you savages! He needs rest not your stupid faces hounding him! Now move and let's get on with this banquet. God knows I'm starving here!" Yami commanded as he pushed Finral through the crowd a little to roughly.

"You need to take a leaf out of your own book" Finral thought to himself as he struggled to keep his balance. Then out loud continued with, "Thanks everyone, it's good to be back"

"Sit here Finral, I'll bring your food over!" Charmy offered, indicating a seat she had prepared for him with far to many pillows.

"Erm... thanks, but I can get my own..."

"Nonsense!" she cut him off, "Now sit and I'll be right back!"

She pushed him down into the pile of pillows which instantly buried him.

"I should have stayed in hospital!" he thought pitifully to himself. The push itself hadn't hurt to much, but now he was lost in endless darkness. Suddenly, a little light made it's way through the pillow tomb.

"Well there's far to many of these for you" Noelle commented as she helped him burrow his way out.

"Ah thank you" Finral sighed gratefully.

"I get that everyone's trying to be considerate, but they really need to learn how to hold back" she huffed.

"It's fine, I'm used to it" he smiled back.

Zora walked over now and sat down next to him.

"Hey I'm Zora, we've met before but I think I need to introduce myself to you properly"

"Oh yeah, the other's have told me quite a bit about two Black bull members no one knew about. There's you and someone called Henry right?"

With that Zora and Finral began a conversation. Zora explained everything that had led up to him infiltrating the Royal knights exam.

"So are you not going to welcome Finral home?" Noelle asked as she walked over to where Vanessa was still slouched at the bar.

"Ner I'm good" she slurred.

"Why? Have you two had a fallen out or something?"

"Please we're not kids. It's more of a... how'd ya put it? Ah yes, more of an adult disagreement"

"Disagreement about what?"

"That he would rather date someone I don't like then be friends with me" she slurred angrily.

"Sounds rather childish to me" Asta commented in passing and received a slap to the back of the head from Noelle for his efforts.

"Ow what did you do that for?" he complained, "I'm just being honest. Just because someone doesn't like another person, doesn't mean no one else can"

"At least try to be a little more sympathetic about it!" Noelle hissed.

"Wait so you think I'm in the wrong?" Vanessa asked confused.

"Well I hate to say it, but yeah." Noelle answered trying to add a little compassion to her voice, "I've been through the same thing, but I managed to keep my opinion to myself"

"You have? When?" Asta and Vanessa asked together.

Noelle thought back to the time she had stalked Asta to the Village where Rebecca lived. There growing rivalry to win Asta's heart had begun then. She had took a disliking to her the moment Rebecca had kissed Asta on the cheek. Her Jealously was still fresh in her mind even now.

"Urgh... It doesn't matter!" she blushed, "Anyway's...Vanessa does that mean that your Jealous?"

"What? Why would Vanessa be Jealous of some woman being friends with Finral?" Asta questioned confused.

"So clueless!" Noelle scorned, "Get out of here Asta!"

She pushed him away and as he reluctantly went he got even more confused. Noelle turned back to Vanessa. Vanessa didn't look back, instead she looked solemnly into her booze bottle.

"Well?" Noelle asked kindly, "You can be honest with me, I'm good at keeping secrets"

"I have feelings for him Noelle" Vanessa eventually spat out., "I have feelings for him and he would rather be with another woman. I just don't know what to do!"

* * *

**I hope this chapter did my fic some justice. I really didn't want to linger on the whole Wizard kings death thing so I hope you don't think I've just brushed it over to quickly. Ill probably reference it a few times through out the rest of the fic so there's that. Anyways, I'm off on holiday for week but I promise I will try my hardest to update again as soon as I can. Until next time, Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! As promised I've managed to get the chapter out before the week finished woop! All I can say is I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. There's a part in this I know my friend is going to hate XD but it's all fun and games cant wait to see his reaction. Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5:

"Go talk to him" Noelle encouraged Vanessa as they sat on stools positioned at the hide outs bar, "Even if it's just for you both to start talking again. At least it's something"

It had been a week since Finral's return home and as he rested on the couch talking to Grey and Magna, he had no idea he was being watched.

"I can't!" Vanessa complained, "Won't I come across as desperate or something if I talk to him after this long?"

"Or just someone who wants to be friends again..." Noelle pointed out, "Your over thinking it. Just go!"

Vanessa was pulled from her seat by her arm as Noelle forcefully shoved her towards where Finral was sat.

"Hey stop!" Vanessa fought back, "I can move on my own ya know!"

"Well move over there!" Noelle exclaimed as she gave the pink haired witch one more shove.

"Fine!" Vanessa huffed as she gave up and deliberately slowly walked towards where the spatial mage was sat.

"Hey guy's! What ya's talking about?" God she sounded so awkward. She just wanted the ground to swallow her up, especially when Finral refused to even acknowledge her.

"Hey Vanessa" Grey greeted through her fingers which were as always, hiding her face.

"Hey!" Magna also greeted loudly, "Erm... me and grey were just going... going to... train outside! Yeah that's it! Come on grey!"

"What?!" Grey exclaimed loudly, "But..."

"Come on!" Magna grunted as he grabbed the shy girls arm and dragged her off. Her face was beetroot red the whole time as she went.

Finral and Vanessa were left alone together rather suddenly and completely confused as to what had just happened. What they hadn't seen was Noelle stood a little behind them indicating to Magna to get him and Grey the hell out of there. The whole squad knew something was up between the two, so Magna had obliged Noelle without complaint. As long as harmony fell over the Black Bulls again, he didn't care.

"Erm... I'm going to go to my room" Finral spoke awkwardly. He still didn't make eye contact with her and as he slowly began to get up Vanessa couldn't do anything but watch. She was completely disheartened by his reaction to being left alone with her.

"That's it I've had enough!" Noelle marched over, "Both of you sit down and talk. I thought Me and Asta were supposed to be the kids of the group, but you two are putting us to shame. Now I'm going to sit over there and if I see any of you try to leave I'll glue you down! Now I expect you two to sort this out. Do I make myself clear?"

Both Finral and Vanessa stared back at her in shock and amazement. Being put in your place by a royal was bad enough, but when the royal is also fifteen and completely right, just humiliated them a little.

"Sit!" Noelle demanded again. This time they listened and quickly sat down, "Good. Now I'll be right over there as I said. Now talk!"

Noelle smiled deviously before flipping her hair and strutting away to her seat. Once there, she sat and positioned herself so she could keep an eye on them both but also so they could have some privacy in the fact they wouldn't see her looking.

For the first minute after Noelle had left, Finral stared at his hands on his lap and Vanessa stared towards the front entrance wishing she could escape.

"So err..." Finral began.

"No don't speak yet!" Vanessa interrupted him quickly gathering her courage. He stared back at her stunned, "I need to apologise to you first. You were right. I have no authority to tell you who you can and can't go out with. Your a grown man and I'm a grown woman, we can make our own decisions. Just because I don't like someone doesn't mean you can't. So... I'm sorry"

"Vanessa I..." Finral started then stopped, "Look I'm sorry to. I shouldn't have gone off at you the way I did. There was no excuse for it at all, I just thought you were being a little unfair that's all. To be honest, I really missed your company after that"

"Really?" Vanessa asked. She felt a little bit of joy build up inside her at his words.

"Yeah. You've been one of the main people that has helped me through this" he smiled at her gratefully.

"Finral, thank you" she blushed slightly.

"What for?" he asked confused.

"I don't know" she laughed, "I guess for saying something so nice to me. I've never had such an impact on someone before"

"The only reason I haven't spoke to you since getting back here, is because I didn't think you'd want to" Finral continued.

"Really? That's the only reason I haven't spoken to you either!" she chuckled at the realisation.

"Well it's official! We're both idiots" Finral shrugged.

"Agreed" Vanessa smiled, "But I really am sorry"

"Me to. And if I ever want to try your cooking again, I thought we had better become friends again" he joked.

"Well that's if I we are friends again?" Vanessa asked hopefully.

"I hope we are" he sounded just as hopeful as she did.

"But I want to be mo..." she bit her tongue to stop her from saying anything further. Inwardly scolding herself for being so careless and almost saying out loud what she was thinking in her head.

"You ok?" Finral asked concerned after seeing the flash of pain across her face.

"Yeah I'm good" she proclaimed loudly.

"You sure?" he was a little taken aback at her reaction.

"Yeah" she recovered, "So friend" she emphasised, "When's our first date?"

"How about next weekend?" he laughed at the sudden change of topic. It was nice they could go straight back to how things were before they fell out, "Hopefully I can use my magic again after next weeks sessions so we can go anywhere. Well, anywhere I've already been"

"Useless" she joked.

"Hey!" he pretended to take offence.

"It's a date" she agreed with a small laugh and without warning she gave him a sudden hug.

"What's this for?" he exclaimed, cheeks flushed brightly.

"My way of welcoming you back since I didn't when you first got here" she explained.

"Oh I see" he exhaled, "Thank you"

Noelle, still watching from a distance smiled to herself.

"My work here is done for the day" she thought smugly, "Now for my next step!"

* * *

"Finral come on let's go!" Vanessa called getting increasingly agitated, "I thought females were supposed to take the longest to get ready!"

Today was the day of Finral and Vanessa's first date and to say she was excited was an understatement. Her head had been filled with ideas of what Finral's plans could be and her excitement only grew. She knew he only thought it was a mate date as that nurse Rachel had annoyingly pointed out. But she hoped that maybe it could be something more before the end. Maybe Finral felt the same as her, or maybe she was just kidding herself. Either way the only way to find out was to tell him and that was exactly what she had planned.

"Calm down Vanessa, he's still not 100% you know. He might be struggling" Noelle reasoned as she smiled at her friends excitement, "Just don't chicken out ok? "

"I won't" Vanessa agreed, "If I don't do it today, I don't think I ever will"

"I'll tell him for you"

"No you won't!"

"Well you best stick to your word then" Noelle giggled as she tucked a stray hair behind Vanessa's ear.

"I'm here!" Finral panted as he practically ran through the door, "Sorry I had to collect something from Charmy"

True to his word, he was carrying a bag over one shoulder. It looked to be full of something, but if he wasn't going to tell them what it was, they weren't going to ask.

"Getting quicker on your feet by the day" Vanessa commented, she smiled with relief now he'd finally showed up.

"I told you, good motivation can do wonders" Finral smiled back, "Shall we go milady?" he bowed and gestured with his hand towards a portal he had just opened.

"I see your date manners have kicked in" Vanessa laughed as she stepped towards the portal after collecting Rouge onto her shoulder.

"Hey where are you guys going?" A loud voice echoed behind them.

All three turned to see Asta arriving looking rather perplexed.

"We're just going on our da..." Finral began.

"If you are going into tow, I could do with a portal!" Asta interrupted loudly, "I need to pick up a few things for Captain Yami"

He made his way towards the portal but before he could step into it, Noelle grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"Idiot their going somewhere just the two of them" she explained.

"But I won't be any bother! I just need to grab some things! I thought they liked hanging out with me" Asta looked offended and upset.

"They want privacy!"

"But why?"

"It's ok Noelle, I'll just make him a portal to send him to town" Finral offered with a smile.

With that Finral opened the said portal and gestured for Asta to walk through it.

"What are you not coming?" Asta asked confused.

"We're heading somewhere else"

"Asta!" Noelle shouted annoyed, "Get going!"

Noelle shoved him through the open portal.

"Sorry about the interruption. I hope you both have fun. As this thing is already open, I think I'm going to go with him" she smiled before following Asta through and the portal closed.

"Girls got it bad for him" Vanessa commented quietly with a smirk.

"What?" Finral asked.

"Nothing"

"Ok... Well before we have anymore interruptions, let's go!"

Finral offered Vanessa his arm and she took it gladly before they both vanished through a new portal he had opened.

* * *

"Wow this place is breath taking" Vanessa gaped as she took in the scenery.

Finral's portal had brought them both out on a cliff over looking the ocean. The scenery stretched for miles around and the light sea breeze blowing through her hair was enough to make Vanessa feel relaxed and happy.

"I thought you'd like it here" Finral smiled as he stood beside her, "If you look down there, you'll see the beach we all visited before leaving for the under water temple"

Finral pointed down towards a sandy area. Once she had spotted it, Vanessa could indeed see the beach they had all spent the day on. It seemed such a long time ago but really it had only been mere months.

"It's gorgeous here. But I thought you could only open portals where ever you've visited, so shouldn't we be down there?" Vanessa asked confused.

"Well in the week we spent there, I noticed the cliffs along the coast" he began to explain sheepishly, "I knew there would be a great place for a date up here somewhere, so I took a walk along them and decided on this spot"

"Ah so it wasn't something special just for me then?" Vanessa raised an eyebrow.

"Well to be honest, you are the first date I've brought here. And now I have and seen how much you love the view and how happy you seem here, I think I'll keep it just for you when ever you want to get away from reality"

Vanessa looked at Finral speechless, he was gazing out at the ocean not indicating he had noticed her sudden silence. For a moment she was lost in how handsome he was against the landscape but once recovered she managed to speak.

"Oh Finral, I... I don't know what to say. Thank you. I was just getting ready to give you a hard time about not being original. Now I just feel like a bitch for thinking that" Vanessa laughed a little, "But I'll only accept if you come here with me when I ask, ok?"

"Deal" Finral laughed back, "Now come sit down. I asked Charmy to make us a picnic and I don't think she'd be best pleased if we let it spoil"

"You brought a picnic?"

"Of course" he laid a blanket from the bag he had been carrying onto the floor, "You can't enjoy a view like this with in the space of a few minutes. So having food here seemed like a good idea"

"Well I must say, so far I'm impressed" Vanessa Commented as she sat down next to him.

"I should hope so" he winked back at her with a grin, "And now it's time to see what Charmy packed, because I have no idea myself"

"What Evers in there, hopefully we like it then" Vanessa joked.

"Well there's definitely something in here you like" Finral answered as he rummaged through the bag, "Looks like a bottle of wine and two glasses"

"You seemed surprised? And I'm a little insulted" Vanessa laughed.

"I asked if she could add something to drink. I meant like a soft drink or something" Finral admitted, "No worries, it's just a warm up for later"

"What do you mean?" Vanessa asked.

"That's a surprise"

"Tease!"

"Just trying to keep you in suspense"

Finral poured out two glasses of the wine and handed one over to Vanessa. He then placed what food Charmy had provided, out onto the blanket.

"I don't know what's what I'm afraid. So we'll have to guess" he smiled as he placed the items down in there wrappers.

For hours after that they sipped at the wine and ate sandwiches and cakes. They happily lost themselves in conversation as they teased each other and joked together. For a while they forgot about the world around them And even Rouge playfully chased a butterfly around the cliff top. As Finral placed empty wrappers into the bag he had brought he noticed something poking out of a pocket on the inside of it.

"What's this?" he asked himself as he took it out and began to unwrap it.

"Oooo chocolate sauce and strawberries. I didn't know you wanted to get that romantic on a first date Finral?" Vanessa giggled as she eyed them up.

"I...I had no idea they were in there! I swear I didn't ask for them. Charmy must have thought it would be funny!" Finral stuttered as he flushed red.

"Relax!" Vanessa laughed louder at his reaction before taking a sip of wine. She seductively turned to him again, "Will you feed me one please?" she asked playfully.

"Wh...what? But...I...uh"

Finral stammered over words as he grew more and more flustered. He nearly fainted when Vanessa closed her eyes and opened her mouth enough for him to place a strawberry in. Wide eyed and very much taken aback, he forgot how to think for a moment. It took for Vanessa to lean a little closer to him for his body to start working again. Giving his head a shake he gulped back any doubts and picked up a strawberry before dipping it into the chocolate. Slowly he brought it to her lips before placing it onto her tongue. She bit down and he pulled the rest away faster then he had meant to. She opened her eyes and began to chew whilst a small smile played at her lips.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" she asked.

"No not at all!" Finral lied half laughing, and half trying to calm his heart beat. She had looked so cute and vulnerable in that moment, and he had felt a tinge of attraction towards her and it had scared him. He didn't want to get to attached to her, she wanted another guy not him. These feelings that kept bubbling up inside him were surely just his imagination, right?

"Come on then, its your turn" Vanessa offered.

"No, no, I'm good honestly" Finral protested.

"Aww don't you trust me" Vanessa tried to look offended as she blinked up at him through long eyelashes.

"Of course I do. I'm just not a big strawberry fan that's all" again he lied. Where as he did trust her, even with his very life, he was sure his heart would give out on him if he let her get to close.

"Aww come on" she argued back as she picked up a strawberry and dipped it, "Say ahhh"

She knelt on her knees and got closer to him before bringing the strawberry up to his mouth. For a moment Finral was caught up in her eyes. Quickly closing his own so she wouldn't guess what he was thinking, he opened his mouth and waited.

Quietly building up courage, Vanessa removed the strawberry from where she held it and slowly brought her face closer to his. Just as her lips were about to touch his, Rouge dived between them after the butterfly knocking the wine she had been holding everywhere.

"What was that?!" Finral asked snapping his eyes open.

"N...nothing! Just Rouge getting a little over excited that's all" Vanessa squeaked as she quickly began cleaning up the spillage.

"Don't worry about that, look over there"

Finral stopped her hasty cleaning by grabbing her hand. A shock ran through her body at the contact and she stopped what she was doing. Looking to where he was pointing, she noticed the sunset in front of them.

"It's Beautiful" she commented in aw.

If she had looked up in that moment she would have noticed Finral watching her and not the sunset at all. As the sun sank lower and lower they stood at the cliff edge, Rouge sat beside them neither of them speaking. Vanessa was a little disappointed her moment with Finral was ruined but for now she'd take this moment. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly.

"I've had a really good time. Thank you" she spoke.

"Well it's not over yet you know?" Finral smirked.

"Really?" she asked curiously but still happy to hear this news.

Finral didn't answer. Instead he continued to watch the sun vanish over the horizon before turning back to Vanessa.

"Step through the portal" he smiled as he opened one up.

* * *

"I can't believe you decided to finish the night with a pub crawl!" Vanessa laughed loudly as she giddily filtered in and out of the crowds dragging Finral behind her by the hand.

"Well I thought it would be fun and you always complain no one ever comes for a drink with you!" Finral panted as he allowed himself to be dragged, "Can we slow down please?"

"Oh sorry" Vanessa slowed down and allowed him to catch his breath, "I keep forgetting your still not completely better. You hide it well these days"

"Don't worry about it. Any way's, where do you want to go?"

"Your the one in charge of the date, you pick" Vanessa teased.

"Ok follow me. I know of a little somewhere" Finral took the lead this time.

He lead Vanessa to a building where she could hear music drifting out through the doors.

"A dance hall?" Vanessa asked confused.

"Well there's a bar in here and the atmosphere is friendly, so yeah" Finral folded his arms and stuck his tongue out at her playfully.

"Fine, as I said your in charge. Let's go in" she surrendered.

Finral opened the door for her and Vanessa stepped into the building. There was a long bar across one wall and tables dotted around in front of it before stopping and leaving the rest of the room for a live band and floor. The floor was filled with happy couples ballroom dancing and cheery drinkers chatting at the bar side. Again Vanessa was taken aback.

"How did you know a place like this existed?" she asked.

"Where do you think I come to pick up women?" Finral laughed.

"Seriously? You dog"

"Hey! Free and single guys have to look somewhere you know"

"What ever" Vanessa huffed a little jealous.

"Come on, let's go get some drinks"

Finral led her to the bar and ordered two beers. Once they had been served they went and sat at a table facing the dance floor.

"I've never been anywhere like this before" Vanessa confessed as she watched the people dance.

"You don't strike me as the kind of person not to have investigated every drinking tavern in the land" Finral joked.

"Hey!" Vanessa gently slapped him on the shoulder, "I'm not that bad"

"I beg to differ"

Again he received a slightly harder slap on the shoulder.

"So do you know how to dance?" Vanessa asked.

"I was brought up in a noble household, of course I do"

"Really? You don't strike me as the kind of person to dance" Vanessa teased.

"Was that pay back?"

"Maybe..."

Finral finished his drink quickly and stood up. He bowed and offered one hand to Vanessa.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"But I don't know how" she answered quietly.

"Don't worry. I'll lead"

She thought for a moment before grinning. She chugged back her beer, placed Rouge on her shoulders and grabbed his hand.

"Let's do it!" she accepted excitedly.

Finral led her to the middle of the floor and turned towards her. Without hesitation he placed her hand on his shoulder and his hand on her waist. Then bringing their joined hands up beside them, he began to move in time with the other dancers and music. Vanessa was lost in the steps Finral effortlessly led her through. Their eyes were locked together and she was blushing with how close they both were, just the touching alone was sending electric signals through her body. He however, didn't look the slightest bit affected by the contact. He was smiling, enjoying himself, he was showing her a part of him she'd never seen before. And as she followed his lead she rarely made a mistake. If she did, he laughed with her and was patient. Not once did he show any annoyance or embarrassment.

"Do you trust me?" he suddenly asked her.

"Yes" she answered without hesitation.

"Good" he smiled satisfied.

Before she knew what was happening, Finral threw their joined hands up into the air and twirled her around. For a moment the room span and she felt weightless, whether it was supposed to happen ot was her fault, she lost her footing. Before she fell, Finral had caught her in his arms. Breathless to say the least she turned to him. She needed to tell him how she felt now, before all the adrenaline wore off.

"Finral I need to tell you something"

"What is it?" he asked as he led them back into step.

"I...I...I have fee..."

Before she could finish a familiar figure appeared behind Finral and tapped him on the shoulder. Vanessa's heart immediately sank.

"Should you really be moving like that in your condition?" Rachel the nurse that had been taken care of Finral at the hospital asked. She wrapped herself around one of his arms.

"Oh hey Rachel. What are you doing here?" Finral asked surprised.

"Just thought I'd try somewhere knew and looks like I've bumped into some familiar faces" she smiled, "Hey Vanessa"

She greeted her politely, but Vanessa noticed the same nasty glint in her eyes she had seen back at the hospital.

"So is this the mate date you guys were talking about?" she asked sweetly, "So cute. Oh I'm sorry! I'm interrupting aren't I? I'll leave you guys to it"

"If you would" Vanessa agreed through narrowed eyes.

"It was nice to see you" Finral added through the tension as Rachel removed herself off of him.

"See you tomorrow Finral" Rachel finished as she strode away blowing him a kiss. She smugly glanced back at Vanessa and winked.

"What does she mean by that?" Vanessa asked him.

"Erm... well... we're going out tomorrow... for a date" Finral answered awkwardly.

"I see" Vanessa answered as straight faced as she could. Her whole world suddenly collapsing in on itself around her, "Erm... please can we go home now? I've suddenly gotten really tired" she tried to smile.

"S...sure" Finral agreed.

* * *

**Ah don't you just love drama? Haha, well anyways hope you can't wait for the next chapter and are still enjoying it. Feel free to review and keep watching out for more updates!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey again! Here's another instalment for you all. Well I can tell you all my friend definitely wasn't happy with the last chapter XD in his words 'Stupid cat's Haha, he loved the rest though, except from Rachel showing up at the end. Well this chapter is going to be worse for him so I guess he'll have to get over it. Anyways hope you all at least enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Rolling around in bed, Finral despaired.

"I'm such an idiot!" He berated himself, "I should have put up a fight or something. But no, I agreed to bring her back without even a simple 'Are you sure?' Or at least something like that!"

He groaned before rolling over and placing a pillow over his head.

"Why did she look so upset? Am I missing something?" He asked himself perplexed.

He finally gave up trying to sleep and sat up straight.

"Surely she can't have feelings for me, I mean she likes the Captain right?" he was a little hopeful but it quickly died, "Argh stop being an idiot! Why would she like me when there's guys like him around anyways? I'm just reading to much into it that's all! Now stop talking to yourself before people think your crazy"

He stood up and put his boots on. Leaving his room he decided to go for a walk to try and tire himself out. Walking through the hallways on his way to the front doors, he suddenly found himself in the hallway that led to Vanessa's room. As he stood there, he thought back to how they had left it once they had got back from their date. She looked so down but as she uttered a thank you and a good night she had tried to smile. It didn't reach her eyes, which Finral was sure had the hint of tears in them. But before he could be sure she rushed off to bed. Once again, Finral hadn't tried to stop her, just stood there and watched her leave.

"Why am I such an idiot?" he grumbled as he slapped his palm to his face.

Just then the door to Vanessa's room opened. Finral immediately hid behind a wall and the moment he did he realised how stupid, if not creepy, he was being. He casually walked out of his hiding place and acted like he was just passing by. To his surprise it was Noelle that had walked out of the room.

"Oh, it's you" she commented with a little displeasure as she noticed him.

"Erm...Hi" he answered sheepishly at her tone, "Is she mad at me?" He wondered to himself.

"Where do you think your going?" she asked.

"F...for a walk" he answered stunned.

"Well walk the other way"

"Ha...have I done something to upset you?" Finral asked confused.

"Not me"

"So why are you mad at me?"

Noelle sighed calming herself down a little.

"Look I don't mean to be. But Vanessa is a little upset right now and it's your fault"

"Oh I see..." he trailed off and looked rather ashamed of himself.

"Let's go somewhere else. Somewhere that's not right next to Vanessa's door. I'll let you explain yourself I guess. Heads up though, if your explanation doesn't satisfy me, your in for a world of pain"

"Er...ok..." he'd never seen Noelle get so rattled before. Well not with anyone but Asta anyways.

Noelle took the lead and together they made their way towards the front entrance. Sitting down at a table, she indicated for Finral to do the same. He did so, but the whole time he was a little intimidated.

"Now please tell me why Vanessa came back from your date so upset?" Noelle asked staring at him with a small glare.

"Has she not told you?" Finral asked.

"She did, but I want to hear your side of things first"

"I suppose that's fair" Finral sighed before he began, "Well to begin with everything was going great. It was the end that things went wrong"

"What happened at the end?"

"Rachel showed up. They don't exactly get along. I think from the moment they first met they took an instant disliking to each other. Anyways, Rachel pointed out that we have a date tomorrow and that's when Vanessa's mood changed. I don't know why, maybe its because Rachel showed up in general. I'm sure no woman or man wants someone they hate turning up on a date and butting in"

"That's a given" Noelle agreed before raising an eyebrow, "But are you sure that's the only reason?"

"What else could there be?" Finral asked quietly.

"Think you dummy!" Noelle almost shouted, leaning over the table on two arms. She brushed herself off and sat back down and more calmly continued, "Why would a girl suddenly become so upset on a date, if another girl turns up and announces that she has a date with the very same guy the next day?"

"Well I guess if that said girl has feeling for that said guy, then it would be upsetting. But if your suggesting that Vanessa was jealous, then you've got it wrong" Finral answered surely.

"Men are always so oblivious" Noelle groaned.

"And women are hard to understand" Finral counted, "Vanessa likes Yami. The whole guild knows it. So please, if you know differently, then tell me?"

"First things first. Do you have feelings for Vanessa?" Noelle demanded suddenly.

"Why are you asking that?" Finral asked taken aback.

"Do you?" Noelle asked getting annoyed again.

"I don't need to tell you..."

"Just answer or I'll shout this whole place awake. Do you want to deal with a sleep deprived Yami?" Noelle blackmailed. Raising her voice a bit louder she spoke again, "Do you have feelings for Vanessa?"

"Yes! Now quiet down" Finral panicked before sighing, "Yes I have feelings for Vanessa. Ok?"

Noelle went silent. She hadn't expected him to cave so easily. If anything, she had expected him to try and deny a few times first. It wasn't like she was actually going to wake Yami up. She didn't particularly want to deal with him either. Recovering she glanced at Finral who was slightly flushed and staring at the floor. Clearing her throat, she spoke again.

"So why don't you tell her?"

"It's not that easy. For all I know I could only have these feelings because we've spent so much time together lately. I agreed to go out with Rachel to see if I felt anything for her, but the more I think about it, the more I don't want to. I've never felt this way about someone before. Compared to Vanessa, Rachel or any other girl for that matter, isn't even on my radar" Finral confessed, "Besides, I had so much fun with Vanessa on our 'mate date' I completely forgot about Rachel"

"So don't go on the date, it's obvious the feelings you have are real" Noelle suggested.

"I have to. I need to find out the truth for myself. Maybe if we have fun tomorrow, my questions will be answered"

"But you said it yourself, you forgot about Rachel. Besides, from what Vanessa told me, that date you took her on seemed pretty romantic. You don't do that just for a friend"

"I know, I just wanted it to be perfect. My feelings got the best of me on that one" he half laughed before slumping onto the table, "I'm so confused! And if I'm still being honest, I might as well tell you that I'm scared of getting to attached"

"Why?"

"What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she wants the Captain like we thought?"

"Finral that's not... I mean...You should just talk to her" Noelle stumbled over her words.

"I've messed up. Vanessa probably won't talk to me again. How upset was she?"

"I won't lie, she is pretty torn up about it. But she thinks she's lost you for good to. So of course she'll talk to you. The feelings she has for you will make her do that much!" Noelle let slip before covering her mouth and inwardly cursing herself.

"Her what?" Finral asked confused.

"Oh you know... in the friendship kind of way" she tried to cover up her mistake.

"Noelle?"

"Ye...yes?"

"Does Vanessa have feelings for me?"

"Why would you think that?" she tried to laugh it off failing miserably.

"Noelle?"

"Ok yes... but you didn't hear it from me!" she caved. Far to easily for her own liking.

Finral went quiet for a moment. Obvious joy evident on his face.

"Well now you know why she's so upset. If you care for her like you think you do, maybe you should cancel your date and see how things go with Vanessa. You both have feelings for each other, so really your just going to lead that Rachel girl on"

"I can't just cancel at the last minute can I? I mean, shouldn't I at least see her face to face?"

"But then she would have spent all that time getting ready for nothing. Go see her in the morning and just tell her something else came up. Like a mission or something" Noelle suggested, "Just don't reschedule!"

"I guess. I really hope she doesn't get to mad at me though" Finral fretted.

"If she does, she does. You'll deal with it"

"Thanks" Finral answered sarcastically.

"Anyways, I'm going to bed. Remember, you never heard anything from me. No reason we should both be killed if things don't work out" she got up before finishing with, "Just don't hurt Vanessa anymore then you already have"

Noelle strolled out of the room leaving Finral sat on his own. For awhile after she'd left, he sat in silence thinking. His emotions were running high and he knew that in this state, sleep would be a long way off. Just hearing those words, 'Vanessa liked him', was the best thing he had ever heard. It made everything that had happened up till now click into place. The jealously, the fallings out, the slight blushes she sometimes got when speaking with him. This whole time she had growing feelings for him, just like he had for her. He hoped against hope it was true and that what she had for the Captain was just admiration. Making up his mind, he knew what he had to do.

"I'm going to break things off with Rachel and then I'm going to confess to Vanessa!"

* * *

"Hey Magna! Your to slow, are you sure your even trying?!" Luck shouted excitedly through laughs as he darted around the hideout dodging Magna's fire balls, "You'll never get your Yogurt back at this rate!"

"Stay still and let me hit you, you freak of nature!" Magna shouted back annoyed but still enjoying himself, "Stop stealing my things!"

It was Morning and the Black bulls hideout was just as noisy as ever.

"Will you guys quit it! I swear if you so much as touch this picture of Marie it'll be the last thing you ever did!" Gauche shouted at them whilst shielding the said picture of his little sister.

Luck darted in front of him and as Magna shot off another fire ball, it missed it's target and burned the edge of the picture.

"That's it you are going to die!" Gauche yelled as he stood up and joined in the fight.

"It's to early for all this noise!" Vanessa complained as she slumped onto the couch.

"Wouldn't be a normal day with out it" Noelle commented as she sat down next to her.

"Mumble, mumble, mumble" Gordon quietly spoke from where he sat opposite them. They had no idea what he had said, but he was watching the chaos fondly.

"Anyways, how are you feeling now?" Noelle asked Vanessa sympathetically.

"I would like to say better, but knowing Finral's going on that date with Rachel today is just weighing on me like Grey's fat man form is sitting on my back" Vanessa answered honestly.

"That's quite the picture you built there" Noelle commented, "I wouldn't be so sure about that date though"

"What do you mean?" Vanessa asked curiously.

"I'm just saying, things change" Noelle smiled.

"In what way?"

"Morning!" Finral walked in cheerily cutting Vanessa and Noelle's conversation short.

Seeing how happy he was for what she assumed was for his date, Vanessa's heart sank further into despair. Noticing this, Noelle placed her hand on her friends shoulder.

"Trust me, everything is going to be ok"

Vanessa smiled back wryly before glancing back in Finral's direction. He had been caught up in Luck, Magna's and Gauches fight and was currently arguing with them.

"That nearly hit me!" he shouted at Magna.

"You didn't have to send it back my way! Damn portal came out of no where!" Magna argued back.

"Your hairs all frazzled!" Luck laughed loudly as he shot past escaping one of Gauche's attacks.

"I'll show you frazzled!" Magna threatened before sending a barrage of fire balls hurtling after the hysterical blonde.

"Hey Finral, can you use that new spell of yours on me yet?" Luck asked excitedly as Magnas attacks stuck everything but him.

"I'd rather not be a part of this. Yami is going to kill us all as it is when he see's this place"

Spotting Vanessa and Noelle from across the room, he made his way towards them.

"Hey" he greeted them sheepishly.

"Hello" Noelle greeted back not giving away any emotion.

"Hey" Vanessa greeted without looking up. Her voice was strained and Rouge seemed to be glaring up at him from where she sat on Vanessa's shoulder.

"Even the cat hates me" Finral thought to himself.

"Looking forward to your date?" Vanessa suddenly asked with a hint of anger. She had tried hard to hide it with a fake smile, but even she wasn't convinced it had worked.

"I...um...I..." he gave his head a shake and tried again, "Look you probably don't want to hear this but I really am sorry for how yesterday ended"

"It's fine" Vanessa lied, "It's not like it was a real date after all"

That hurt Finral a little. It was true, but he at least thought it might have meant a little more to her, even if it did get ruined in the end. He recovered himself quickly and spoke again.

"Even so I'm sorry. And I'll make it up to you some how, but I have something to take care of first"

"Don't rush yourself" Vanessa smiled again. It came out meaner than she had meant it to, but it was to late to take it back now.

"Erm...When are you meeting Rachel?" Noelle asked trying to fill in the awkward silence that had befell the group. It might not have been the best subject, but it was something.

"I'm actually going to get going now. The sooner the better right?" he laughed before realisation hit him, "Very poor choice of words in front of Vanessa!" He inwardly fretted.

Vanessa stood up and walked out of the room. Displeasure covered her face and she did not look back.

"I'm definitely an idiot" Finral's shoulders slumped as he watched her leave.

"Yep. Your timing is terrible and your wording for that matter" Noelle agreed readily.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious"

"Your welcome" she answered smugly, "But seriously, good luck. Pissing off two girls in one day should be fun for you"

"Again thanks" he finished sarcastically, "Better get it over with"

Opening a portal he took a deep breath, and stepped through it.

* * *

"Urgh! Where is he?" Noelle had sat waiting around the hideout all day for Finral to return. She hadn't even followed Asta as he went out training, "He better have a really good excuse"

It was getting late now and darkness had fell a good few hours ago. Noelle was sat as close to the door as she could possibly get without raising suspicions from the others. Much to her annoyance, Finral still hadn't shown up and Vanessa, who was clearly upset, had gone out for air. Noelle knew that the pink haired witch was thinking that the date must be going well or, went very well and ended somewhere else. Noelle blushed at the thought.

"Get your head out of the gutter Noelle! You mustn't think such things, your a royal!"

Giving her head a shake she suddenly heard voices from outside. She strained her ears to hear over the chatter of the other Black bull members, and confirmed one of the muffled voices belonged to Finral. Jumping up and rushing to the door she shoved it open.

"It's about time!" she began before catching glimpse of someone she had never seen before stood beside Finral.

She was a pretty girl, brown hair, petite figure and a tiny bit smaller then Finral was.

"You must be Rachel?" Noelle asked not hiding how displeased she was to see her.

"Oh, hello, yes I'm Rachel. I take it this guy's been talking about me" she answered politely as she playfully shoved Finral on the chest. Finral in turn looked a little uncomfortable but laughed it off.

"Not really" Noelle answered coldly.

"Oh" Rachel looked a bit shocked at the sharpness of the response.

"What took you so long? And why is she back here with you?" Noelle asked now turning to Finral, "Have you forgot about a certain someone?"

"No, it's just..." Finral began to answer.

"It's my fault, I do apologise. We were just having so much fun, we lost track of time. As for me being here, Finral asked me back for a drink" Rachel cut him off and answered a little coyly as she wrapped herself around his arm.

"That wasn't the plan!" Noelle pointed out loudly to the spatial mage.

"That's not what h..." He was cut off again. This time by someone else entirely.

"I see things went well"

Vanessa stepped towards them out of the darkness and had addressed them with a small voice. Her eyes were teary, but she managed to hold them back as she tried to look somewhat happy for him.

"Vanessa..."

Finral was now fixated on the new comer. He could see how hurt she was and he wanted to wipe those tears away so much. He took one step towards her but Rachel was not going to let him go anywhere. Clinging onto him tighter with one hand, she used the other one to make him face her.

"I had a great time today, now for your reward"

To his shock and Vanessa's dismay, Rachel brought her lips to his and kissed him. She lingered for a few seconds before pulling away and revelling in the response. Finral stood dumbfounded to shocked to speak and Vanessa finally let the tears fall. She rushed past them into the hideout where she was lost from view. Recovering slightly, Finral pulled away from Rachel's grip and made to go after her. Noelle stood in his way however.

"I think you've done enough!" she shot at him before going after Vanessa.

He made to follow again but Rachel gripped him again.

"Let go! I need to go after her!" Finral pleaded as he tried to pull away again.

"Your better off just giving her space. She won't want to talk to you now" Rachel answered smugly.

"Why did you even do that?"

"The question is, are you going to invite me in?" she flirtatiously wrapped herself around his chest and began playing with the cuff of his black bulls cloak. Peeking up through her eye lashes, she continued, "Maybe we can make a night of it?"

* * *

The next morning most of the Black bull members were gathered around the main living area. Vanessa was there but only because Noelle had dragged her out of her room along with Charmy, who had witnessed Vanessa's break down as she passed by, both had told her that she shouldn't hide away. She was sat with Noelle and Asta as she picked at her breakfast, no appetite to think of. Finral entered the room and noticed Vanessa who in turn noticed him, she looked away as quickly as they had made eye contact. Rather than start drama so early in the morning, Finral went and sat with Gordon at a nearby table.

"At least he has the decency to leave you alone" Noelle commented as she took a bite of a buttered bun.

"Let's not talk about it" Vanessa said with a voice full of sadness.

"Morning everyone!" a voice, which was far to happy for this time of morning, cut through the hall.

Everyone's head turned to face the voice and to Vanessa's horror, it was Rachel wearing nothing but one of Finral's Tunics.

"Who the hell is she?" Magna asked, attraction clear on his face.

"Is she a new member? Can we fight?" Luck asked excitedly.

"Hey isn't that that nurse from the hospital Finral?" Yami asked from where he sat with a cigarette in his mouth.

"It sure is!" Rachel answered as she walked over to where Finral was sat with his head in his hand hiding his face, "Hey everyone, my name's Rachel!"

* * *

**So I don't know exactly how many more chapters I can add to this fic. My guess, maybe 2 or 3. I may add a sequel at some point but that depends on demand. I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter and are looking forward to the next one. Please feel free to review. Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! As I predicted my last chapter ruffled a few feathers XD sorry about that. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. As always I hope you enjoy ****.**

* * *

Chapter 7:

With the whole hideout in an up roar over Rachel's appearance, it was easy for Vanessa to hide her new tears. The hurt she felt was immense, as if the whole world was crushing her slowly just to drag out her pain. As she sat watching a scantily dressed Rachel hanging over Finral's shoulders happily answering questions from the other members, her heart filled with hatred for this woman who seemed to enjoy rubbing her face in her triumph for Finral's heart.

"Does that woman not know what decency is?" Noelle commented with a slight blush, "She's practically showing everyone her backside"

"She wouldn't know what decency was if it smacked her in the face" Vanessa remarked through gritted teeth as she dabbled away her tears.

"I may just be seeing things, but does Finral look a little annoyed?" Noelle commented quietly.

Vanessa looked over in that direction. Finral still had his head down resting on his hand and from what they could see of his face, he did look slightly agitated.

"He's probably just embarrassed he's been caught out" Vanessa answered, "And someone should tell that woman to at least put some clothes on"

"But you walk around in your underwear all the time" Asta commented.

"Stay out of it!" Noelle and Vanessa both chastised him.

Blinking at them both confused, he fell silent.

"I can't believe he'd be such an idiot to let her spend the night knowing everyone would find out" Noelle continued.

"If he had a brain, he'd have seen what a bitch she is" Vanessa added.

"You guys have things all wrong you know" Asta bravely broke in again through mouthfuls of pastry and bread.

"What do you mean?" Noelle asked curiously.

"Can you just let go of me and leave me alone!"

A sudden shout made everyone go quiet. Vanessa, Noelle and Asta all turned to where it had come from. Rachel was now stood away from Finral looking extremely shocked, in turn Finral had stood up and was glaring at her.

"Just get dressed and go home! There is no need for you to be here!"

Shouting those final words at her, Finral stormed from the room leaving the whole place in disbelief. Rachel stood for a moment embarrassed and confused. After what must have felt a lifetime to her, she ran out of the room in tears.

"What the hell just happened?" Magna questioned after she had left.

"Beats me" Yami shrugged before returning to the paper he was reading, "Looks like she out stayed her welcome to me"

"Well after everything Finral has put you through I had lost quite a bit of respect for him. But I at least thought he would treat someone he had just spent the night with a little better than that" Noelle spoke, a little surprised.

"Maybe I had a lucky escape" Vanessa replied through her own shock, "He's always been a user and looks like this time is no different. I almost feel sorry for her"

"Yeah" Noelle agreed.

"Finral didn't spend the night with her" Asta added in finally finishing what he was going to say before being interrupted, "He spent the night in my room on the floor. He said his own bed was occupied with an unwanted guest"

"What?" Vanessa and Noelle both asked together in disbelief.

"Well if you want the whole story your better off asking him. He only told me that she wouldn't take no for an answer and he just had to get out of there" he finished before stuffing more food into his mouth.

"If that's the case, why did he let her in in the first place?" Vanessa asked half to herself and half to the group.

"I can answer that one" A new voice joined in.

The three turned to where it had come from and found Zora stood by them, humour in his eyes and a grin hidden behind his mask.

"Zora? Where'd you come from?" Asta asked surprised, "And where did you get that cool mask?"

"Never mind that!" Noelle cut him off, "Tell us what you know"

"Well" he began, "As I was coming back from a mission yesterday, it was getting late. As I approached the hideout I heard Finral and his Lady friend having a little argument. From what I heard, he kept offering to send her home but she wasn't having any of it. Rachel, that was her name right? Well she began to shout at him, he was trying to calm her down but again, she wasn't having none of it. Anyways I decided to intervene and it's my fault she's still here"

"What do you mean?" Vanessa asked, realisation beginning to hit her.

"I invited her in for a drink with us before she went off home. Of course she agreed, Finral wasn't to happy about it but agreed as long as she went home afterwards. Anyways one drink turned to two and so on and so on. Long story short, she got far to drunk to send home and Finral offered her his bed for the night"

"I see..." Vanessa went quiet.

"Vanessa I hate to say it, but we're the idiot's here" Noelle added.

"I need to talk to him" Vanessa spoke again, "And fill in the blanks and apologise to him"

"That's probably for the best" Noelle agreed, "And I need to apologise to him for being so rude to him as well"

* * *

Vanessa hunted the Black bulls hideout to no avail. There was only one place left that the missing Spatial mage could be and that was his bedroom. Encouraging herself, she walked up to his door an knocked on it twice. She was met with a brief silence but eventually she heard Finral speak.

"Who is it?" his voice sounded tired, as if he had no energy left to even talk.

"I..it's me, Vanessa!" she called trying to sound a little happier then she felt.

She heard the scrape of a chair and footsteps getting closer to the door. It opened and revealed Finral standing there with an expressionless face. She stood staring back neither one trying to speak. Eventually Vanessa realised that she was the one that had come here so she should make the first move.

"Erm...can we talk?" she asked quietly.

"Sure" his voice was flat as he gestured for her to enter his room.

This was the first time Vanessa had been in his room and she was a little surprised to see how plain but neat it was. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but it wasn't this. The walls were painted the same green that Finral usually wore with matching curtains, bed sheets and a rug. There was a small desk with a chair which is where he must have been sat before Vanessa had interrupted him, with paper and quills on, and to finish there were a couple a shelves holding fascinating looking books along a wall. As Vanessa stood admiring the room Finral watched her, his expression slowly changing with interest. Once Vanessa realised what she was doing, she blushed slightly.

"Sorry, I just thought your room would be more...more" she started.

"More disorganized?" he finished, a faint smile beginning to appear.

"Yeah" she agreed blushing a bit more.

"I may be a lot of things. But I'm not a slob" he raised an eyebrow smiling a bit more.

"Glad you haven't lost your smile after the way you acted this morning" Vanessa commented.

"I can't help it when your around"

"And why's that?" Vanessa asked surprised.

"No reason" Finral answered whilst looking away rubbing the back of his head, "Anyways I need to apologise to you"

"What for?"

"I didn't mean to make you cry yesterday. Everything that happened, well, it never went the way I planned it to"

"Oh that, I...I don't know why I cried like that" Vanessa lied as she awkwardly laughed and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Even so, I really am sorry" Finral continued as he sat next to her, "And I need to tell you about what you think went on yesterday and what actually happened"

"Ok..." Vanessa agreed readily, "Asta and Zora have already explained what they could. I actually came here to hear the rest from you. I guess I just need closure"

"Good thing I was going to tell you then" he laughed quietly before becoming serious, "Well to begin with, after I left to go meet Rachel I was actually going to break off the date with her. I thought if I did it early enough, she wouldn't have started getting ready. Turns out I was right. I explained to her that I couldn't go on the date with her and it wouldn't be fair to string her along thinking that something could happen between us"

"So how the hell did you end up spending all day with her?" Vanessa cut in.

"I'm getting there" Finral laughed, "At first she was upset, so I thought I'd leave to give her some space. But she called me back and asked if we could at least spend the day together as friends"

"She asked you on a mate date after treating it like something to be scorned at?" Vanessa almost shouted.

"There was no 'date' about it" Finral cut her off before she could get anymore angry, "And I only agreed because I felt like I owed her for helping me whilst I was in Hospital. So we went for food and went shopping after. Then we spent some time at the bars around town. She tried to get me to go dancing, but I wasn't really feeling it. She got a little angry at that so I suggested we both go home"

Vanessa raised an eyebrow at the last part.

"Our own homes" Finral continued rolling his eyes, "She agreed and I walked her to her door and said goodnight. Only problem was, once I opened the portal to come home myself, she grabbed onto my arm and followed me through"

"Oh, well that explains how she ended up here then" Vanessa commented a small amount of relief flowing through her.

"Yeah well, I wasn't happy and as I was telling her such and about to send her home again. Noelle showed up and started shouting at me. Then you turned up and that's when she kissed me out of no where. I hated seeing you cry like that, especially since you gave Rachel exactly the reaction she wanted"

Vanessa hung her head in shame. She hated the fact she had reacted like that, but there was nothing she could do about it now. Finral gently placed his hand under her chin and made her look back towards him. She blushed more then she thought she ever could, but he made no motion to show he had noticed. Instead he continued to speak.

"It was then, watching you run into the hideout like that, that I realised you were right about her all along. And I am truly sorry for ever doubting you, and I never will again. I promise"

As he stared into her eyes with sincerity, she stared back and found herself lost in his purple eyes. She believed him, how could she not? As the moment dragged on for what seemed like years, Finrals cheeks coloured slightly before pulling away. Vanessa was a little stunned, but she to pulled away remembering that she had come here for answers.

"A...a...anyways, we started arguing about her kissing me out of the blue like that and then Zora showed up" Finral continued.

"Yeah, he already explained up until the part you allowed her to stay the night because she was to drunk and it was hard enough to get her to go through a portal sober" Vanessa cut in.

"Well Zora volunteered my room, I didn't offer it so he lied there. Once here though she ended up puking all over herself. So I gave her one of my tunics to wear. It's not easy helping a drunken lady get changed with your eyes closed, let me tell you that"

"You helped her get changed?!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"Only the button's, she couldn't work them out in her state, so I helped. Like I said, my eyes were shut the whole time, don't worry" Finral defended.

"Why would I worry? Your free and single. You can do what ever you want" she huffed.

"About that, I never slept with her you know?" Finral confessed.

"I know" Vanessa gave a small smile sighing, "Asta explained that part to me"

"Then you should know that it was never my intention to share this room with her from the moment it was decided she was sleeping here. Though she did get very touchy whilst I was trying to leave"

"And you fought her off like the gentlemen you are" Vanessa added jokingly.

"Exactly" Finral laughed, "Though did you know Asta works out in his sleep as well? Scared the hell out of me. I think I'd rather of shared the Captain's room"

They both laughed loudly before falling into a comfortable silence.

"I'm glad nothing happened between you two" Vanessa spoke quietly as she stared at the floor, a small smile playing at her lips.

"Who? Me and Asta?"

"No you and Rachel you idiot!" Vanessa playfully shoved him with her shoulder.

"Hey, It was a joke. I know who you meant!" Finral laughed again, "Why anyways?"

"Well... because..." Clearing her throat and straightening herself up, she continued, "How about we get out of here for a bit. Why don't we go to the cliffs we visited the other day?"

"Huh? Ok... if that's what you want" Finral agreed confused by her sudden decision.

"It is now let's go before I change my mind" Vanessa jumped up off the bed with nerves and excitement. She hoped Finral couldn't tell what she was feeling but judging by the confused look on his face, she wasn't hiding it well.

* * *

Arriving at the cliffs they had had the date on two days ago, they both stood in awe as they took in the scenery.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of this place" Vanessa commented as a slight breeze blew through her hair. Rouge jumped off her shoulder, stretched, and went hunting for more butterflies to chase, "I don't think she will get enough of this place either"

"I should hope not" Finral chuckled, "I did say I'd only bring you here after all"

"I hope you mean that"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Vanessa didn't answer straight a way. Instead she stood watching the ocean in front and the sea birds flying above before dive bombing the water for fish. Eventually she did speak, keeping her eyes focused in front of her.

"Listen, the reason I asked you to bring us here is because what I'm about to say, I don't want anyone else to over hear"

"I...is it bad?" he asked, concern growing.

"No, at least I hope you won't think it is"

"Me?" Finral asked, concern turning into confusion then finally realization.

"I need to tell you this now before I chicken out. The reason I've been so crazy about you seeing Rachel is...well I guess I was jealous. Finral I...I..." She stumbled over her words.

"Stop" Finral interrupted her.

"What? Why?" Vanessa asked turning to face him. Her heart was beginning to break all over again and tears rushed to her eyes before one escaped down her cheek.

"No don't get me wrong. Please don't cry" Finral pleaded as he pulled her closer to him and cupped her cheek with his hand. He wiped the tear away with his thumb, "I know what your about to say, at least I hope I do, and what kind of man would I be if I made you say it first?"

"Finral?" Vanessa asked full of hope as she gazed into his eyes. She placed her hand over his, which was still on her cheek.

"Vanessa I like you. More then I've ever liked anyone before. After everything that happened yesterday, I thought I'd lost any chance of ever telling you how I feel. I'm glad I was wrong. Your all I ever seem to think about lately, when I first wake up, throughout the day till when I go to sleep. Even then I dream about you. I've got it bad Vanessa, I just hope you feel the same way"

Vanessa almost fainted on the spot. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Finral was watching her, not a hint of lies or sarcasm was on his face, just pure seriousness and truth. She broke into a grin, though she really tried not to.

"What's funny?" Finral asked, embarrassed as he tried to pull his hand away from her cheek.

She pulled it back and kept it in place.

"You know last time we were here on our friend date" she began, "When I was going to feed you that strawberry. I was literally inches away from kissing you"

"Wh...what?" his cheeks flushed for the first time since they had arrived here.

"It's true. I was just going to take my chances and do it. I don't know what I would have done if you'd rejected me. The thought hadn't even crossed my mind. In away, I'm thankful to Rouge for stopping me because" she paused for a moment to gather her thoughts, "Because I never would have gotten to have this moment with you. I feel exactly the same way you do, meaning, I have feelings for you to"

Taking the time to let what they had just confessed sink in, they both stood bashfully staring at each other. Taking the initiative, Vanessa spoke once more.

"You know, maybe I can try that whole strawberry thing again?" she asked seductively.

"But we don't have any strawberries" Finral answered confused.

Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"I find it cute when your clueless. But sometimes when I'm being this obvious, its frustrating" she giggled.

"What?"

She giggled harder until it turned into a full laugh. Finral continued watching her, confusion growing by the second. Vanessa stopped and pulled herself together, grabbing Finral by the collar, she pulled him to her and kissed him. Pulling away in surprise he finally realised what she had been hinting at.

"Oh" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry did you not want me to do that?" Vanessa began, a little wounded that he had rejected her so quickly.

Finrals surprised face suddenly turned into a grin as she uttered her apologies. Catching her off guard he lent in and kissed her again. This time her surprise was clear but instead of pushing him away, there kiss became deeper and soon they were lost to it.

* * *

Sitting on the cliff edge watching the remains of the sun sink beneath the horizon, Vanessa had her head resting on Finral's shoulder and he had his head resting on her hair.

"We should get back soon" Vanessa spoke unwillingly, "Everyone will be wondering where we've gotten to"

"Yeah" Finral agreed faintly but made no motion to move.

"Come on" Vanessa tired to motivate. She reluctantly pulled away and made to get up only for Finral to wrap his arms around her and refuse to let her move any further, "Finral we need to go!" she giggled as she struggled to free herself.

"Few more minutes" he mumbled as he playfully held her down.

"We'll get in trouble with the Captain if he notices we've been gone for so long" she added as she tried to stand up again only to fall and be caught by Finral, who somehow ended up on top of her.

"Worth it" he finished before kissing her again.

She kissed him back before rolling out from underneath him and standing up.

"Come on, let's get going" she smiled offering him her hand.

"Fine" he accepted reluctantly.

* * *

They arrived back at the hideout, the whole place was like a war zone. Luck had started yet another fight between him and Magna and now Asta, Gauche and Zora had somehow been dragged into it. Noelle was hiding behind the bar to prevent herself from also getting dragged into it and Charmy was sat watching stuffing her face as usual. Grey was sat hiding her face watching the fight through her fingers and Gordon, who was sat beside her, was mumbling to himself with an excited look on his face. Yami was sat in his chair with a paper and cigarette, getting visibly agitated.

"Finral there you are! Where the hell have you been? I need a dump before I kill these degenerates" Yami shouted once he had spotted the new comers.

"Why do you need me for that? Wouldn't it have just been faster for you to just go rather than wait for me?" Finral sulked.

"I'll kill you to if you keep complaining"

"Then you'd lose your personal toilet door" Finral continued under his breath.

"What?!"

"Nothing!" he squeaked, before opening the portal for the Captain to pass through. Once he had, the portal closed and Finral turned to Vanessa, "Still think it was worth coming back early?"

She laughed before dragging him out of ear shot of the others.

"So...what are we going to do about us?" she asked timidly.

"Well If I'm not mistaken, you owe me a date" he teased.

"I guess I do, though with the way yours ended, could it be classed as a successful one?" She shot back with a grin.

"You just had to bring that up didn't you?"

"Yep" she winked.

"Well how about we go out again next week on our day off and see how things go?" Finral suggested, "But the next one, your definitely cooking"

"Agreed" she laughed, before quickly looking around to see if anyone was looking. Noticing they weren't, she gave him a quick peck on the lips before strolling away, "Until then I'll just keep stealing secret kisses" she laughed.

Finral blushed as he watched her go. He touched his lips, the warmth she had just left upon them slowly fading.

"How did I get so lucky?" he asked himself before noticing a lightning streak heading his way.

* * *

**Well I really hope this chapter made up for the last one. I'm writing the fic and even I'm glad they've finally gotten together Haha. That also means I have to be the barer of bad news and tell you that the next chapter will be the last ****. But as I said depending on demand I can easily write a sequel. Until next week, enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Well guys this is it, the last chapter. I hope you've enjoyed the fic so far and are ready to read how it ends. There's a part in this I know my friend wanted and maybe a few of you XD although I haven't made it exactly had he wanted I hope it still lives up to his expectations Haha. Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8:

"Hello? Vanessa are you there?" Noelle asked trying to gain the pink haired witches attention by waving her hand in front of her face, "Hello?!"

Vanessa, who had been sat staring dreamily into the distance, jumped at the sudden shout.

"Oh Noelle, when did you get here?" She asked.

"Apparently before you" Noelle answered sarcastically, "What's up with you?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking that's all"

"I see..." Noelle trailed off with pursed lips before changing tactics, "So...you made up with Finral then?"

"What? Erm...urgh...why would you think that?" Vanessa asked flustered, immediately blushing.

"Well considering that's why you were looking for him yesterday, I thought I should ask. Your reaction however, says you did"

"And?"

"So... what happened between you two for you to behave like that?"

"N...nothing" Then quickly trying to change the subject, "I need a drink, I'm just going to go over there and get one"

Vanessa tried to get up, but Noelle stopped her.

"Not so fast. Tell me everything" she demanded sitting down opposite her.

Vanessa sighed, the game was up already. Even if she tried to lie, Noelle would be able to tell. So she began to tell her what she wanted to know, by the end she was glad she did. Not only had Noelle stuck by her side through the whole thing, it felt good to admit that her and Finral were together. It made it feel more official.

"Finally, after everything you two have been through together, I'm surprised it never happened sooner" Noelle was generally happy for her friend.

"Thank you, though your the first to know and I want to keep it that way for a little while longer" Vanessa smiled gratefully.

"Honestly if I hadn't told Finral about how you felt, I don't think it would have ever happened" Noelle spoke before her brain caught up with her, "Uh oh"

"What? You told him how I felt? Why would you do that?" Vanessa asked shocked and betrayed.

"It was an accident" Noelle laughed awkwardly, "Besides, if I hadn't, the story would probably be very different right now. He might have actually went on a date with that Rachel and it could have gone well" she shrugged.

"I suppose" Vanessa sighed, "I still feel betrayed, but, thank you"

"Your welcome" Noelle smiled.

"Now for me to talk to Asta about how you feel about him!" Vanessa laughed before getting up and walking away.

"What?! No, no, please don't!" Noelle grovelled as she chased after her.

* * *

"Vanessa someone's going to see" Finral complained in a quiet voice as Vanessa grabbed his hand and dragged him behind a door way.

"No they won't" she giggled as she pushed her body to him and gently kissed him on the lips, "Besides, they'll all find out eventually"

"Well yeah, but I thought you wanted to keep it secret for a while" he answered losing all the fight he had to her kiss.

"I do. I'm enjoying having you as my little secret if I'm honest. I might not tell anyone at all" she teased as she winked at him.

He blushed slightly and was lost for words as she laughed quietly before kissing him again, this one lasting longer.

Neither of them noticed a certain pair of eyes watching them close by until they pulled away from each other. Finral opened his eyes and let out a small scream before quickly swallowing it and gasping for air.

"Gordon! When the hell did you get there?!" he panted as he recovered.

"Huh?" Vanessa was confused until she turned around and saw Gordon watching them with his creepy grin. She to let out a small scream, "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"

"Mumble, mumble, mumble" Gordon muttered quietly, neither of them heard what he said.

"Erm...You saw nothing ok?" Vanessa half asked, half told him as she walked past to escape the situation.

"I'm going to...go this way" Finral spoke sheepishly as he indicated the opposite direction Vanessa had gone with his finger and left that way.

Gordon happily watched them leave. Once they had, he strolled off to his room where he would write all about how he was going to be best man at two of his best friends wedding, and about the party he was going to throw them for it.

Finral walked down the hallway and out into the main living space. Magna and Luck were the only members present and were currently arguing over a yogurt. They both noticed Finral's arrival as he walked over to them. Luck immediately shot off a lightning bolt towards him with a wide grin, but Finral opened a portal just as it was about to connect sending it straight back. Luck dodged just on time and laughed loudly.

"I'm not falling for that cheap trick again!" Finral shouted at him, "My hair was full of static for hours after last time!"

"Aww come on Finral! Just fight with me please!" Luck begged.

"I've got a therapy session to get to, I can't"

"Aww just once"

"Maybe when I get back" Finral sighed, "Magna's got that yogurt by the way"

"What?! Not for long!" Luck laughed as he shot towards the fire mage and snatched it from his hand.

Finral took the opportunity and snuck through a portal to the hospital. He was greeted by Owen and to his surprise Rachel, who refused to look at him.

* * *

Vanessa slipped into Finral's room careful not to be spotted by any other member's. Once inside and the door closed, she looked over to where the spatial mage was still sleeping in his bed. Today was the day of their date and she was eager to get going. Quietly making her way towards him, she bent down till she was level with him and began stroking her finger's through his hair trying to gently rouse him from sleep. Rouge meowed interested in what the witch was doing and made to jump onto the still sleeping Finral. Vanessa stopped her and placed her finger to her lips to hush the cat before continuing to stroke his hair. Finral began to stir and smiled in his sleep.

"I love you Vanessa..." he mumbled before falling silent again.

Vanessa's heart almost leaped out of her chest. Did he seriously just say that? Did it count if he was sleeping when saying it? Whether it did or didn't, she was to lost in happiness to care. Her heart was pounding and for a moment she was sat just staring at her sleeping partner. He began to stir again and sleepily opened an eye. Spotting Vanessa sat staring at him with red cheeks, he closed it again.

"You know in fairy tails if you want to wake someone up, you kiss them" he spoke, his voice heavy with sleep but still with a hint of mischief in it.

"Is that so?" she asked quickly recovering with a smirk, "Maybe I'll just get Rouge here to scratch you instead, see if that works"

"Wow mean" Finral laughed slightly, "Still not going to move though"

Vanessa smiled before leaning over and kissing him.

"Did that work?"

Finral remained quiet but had a slight smirk on his face. Vanessa laughed again.

"Greedy" she commented before leaning over to kiss him again.

This time though Finral grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed next to him. Panting slightly through shock, Vanessa found herself laying next to him staring into his eyes. Finral seemed highly pleased with himself as he lay there grinning.

"So how come I've woke up to you in my room?" he asked finally.

"I...I came to wake you up" Vanessa stammered as she was still trying to gain composure.

"Why?"

"It's our day off, and I'm looking forward to spending the day together" she admitted.

"I see..." he thought for a moment, "I was looking forward to a lie in, so I'm going back to sleep"

"Huh?" Vanessa felt generally hurt until Finral wrapped his arms around her and cuddled into her. She became flustered all over again but at the same time she was comfy and content, she let herself sink into his warmth.

"Finral?" she asked quietly as she lay stroking his hair from where his head was resting on her chest.

"Yeah?" he answered sleepily.

"What were you dreaming about before you woke up?"

"I err...I can't remember" he stuttered and Vanessa could see a slight tinge of red to his cheeks. She decided not to push it, she knew he did in fact remember, but she chose to enjoy the moment instead.

* * *

"So your therapy is really finished?" Vanessa asked happily as she sipped at a glass of wine.

"Yep" Finral answered from where he sat across from her, "Owen said I've recovered faster than he expected. So I'm free of the hospital at last"

"I'll drink to that" Vanessa celebrated as she took a gulp from her glass.

"It couldn't have happened at a better time to be honest, especially because seeing Rachel at my last session was really awkward" Finral added averting his eyes before taking a sip of his own drink.

"What? She was there?" Vanessa asked displeased.

"Well I can't control who the nurses are" Finral smiled sheepishly, "Are you mad at me?"

"No" Vanessa sighed, "I just wish I could have been there"

"Why?"

"To rub her smug face in the fact your with me" she smiled menacingly, Finral got a little scared.

"It wasn't really a competition you know?" he laughed nervously.

"She seemed to think it was. Like you were some kind of prize or someth..."

"Quick! Get down!" Finral suddenly hissed at her under his breath and ducked beside the table dragging her with him.

Vanessa was caught by surprise and once recovered she looked at Finral.

"What are we doing this for?" she demanded.

"Shhh!" he silenced her as he stared over her shoulder. Turning to see what he was looking at, she saw Charmy, Magna and Luck stood in the entrance of the tavern. From what she could tell, they hadn't noticed them both.

"How are we supposed to sneak past them?" she asked a little panicked.

She was happy to be with Finral and vice versa, but neither of them wanted the group to figure out they were together. It was after all, still early days for them.

"Are you forgetting something?" Finral asked sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"I'm a spatial mage"

"Huh?" then realisation hit her, "Oh! I'm with you now"

Finral laughed quietly as he opened a small enough portal for them to crawl through under the table.

"Ladie's first" he gestured still laughing.

"I feel so dignified" Vanessa commented as she disappeared through it.

"Suck it up" Finral smiled as he followed her through.

The portal exit was in a nearby alley. They stood up and made their way to the street checking the coast was clear before leaving it.

"That was a close one" Vanessa laughed as she walked.

"To close, I honestly thought they had seen us at one point. How would we have explained that? As far as they know, I'm supposed to be spending the day with Langris and you were meant to be shopping at the black market" Finral spoke as checked to see if he could spot any other Black bull members.

"We could have just told them our plans changed" Vanessa suggested.

"What both of them?"

"Maybe" she joked.

"Well we escaped so we're good" Finral shrugged.

"Aww don't pout like that. I crawled on the ground for you so that should have been an indicator that I wanted to get away" she teased before placing her arm around his and her head on his shoulder as they walked together, "You did good"

"What do you want to do now?" Finral asked, giving in and smiling.

"Let's look at some shops. It'll be interesting to see what you usually buy" Vanessa suggested after some thought.

"Why would that be interesting?" Finral asked confused, "It's normally stuff I need to stock up on"

Vanessa stopped and turned to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and spoke.

"Because it's a good way to get to know each other a bit better that's all. We've known each other for awhile now and I still don't know what little things interest you"

"I guess that's a good idea then" he agreed before receiving a kiss.

They spent the whole afternoon browsing shops and stopping, at Vanessa's request, in taverns. Overall the afternoon went over quickly and they enjoyed themselves thoroughly. They were careful though, they always checked to see if there was anyone they knew nearby. They did catch a few more sightings of Magna, Luck and Charmy, but they never seemed to spot them. Vanessa was looking over an old herb stall when Finral approached her from behind. Tapping her on the shoulder she turned to see his grinning face, he was hiding something behind his back.

"What's that?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing special" he answered her shyly.

"So why are you hiding it?"

"C...close your eyes" he asked blushing slightly.

"You better not be proposing to me" she raised an eyebrow.

"Just close your eyes" Finral asked again exasperated.

She did as she was told and the moment she did she felt him get closer to her. Rouge jumped from her shoulder and she could feel Finral gently pushing her hair back with his hand tickling her. A small weight was added to her neck and he pulled away from her.

"Open your eyes" he spoke nervously.

Opening her eyes her hand automatically went to the new object around her neck. Looking down, she saw a small silver chain with a cat charm on it. The cat itself had a small ruby on it's stomach. She stared at it in astonishment and admiration for a while until a small cough brought her back to reality.

"Do you like it?" Finral asked uneasily.

"O...of course I do! I love it" she stammered as she went back to admiring it, "But why did you get me it?"

"Well I saw it and it reminded me of Rouge. I also thought that it would beautiful on you and I was right" he answered bashfully whilst scratching his head with his finger.

"Thank you" she had a massive smile on her face as she threw herself at him. Hugging him tightly she kissed him before pulling away to admire it again.

Rouge jumped back onto her shoulder and sniffed at it. Giving a small meow she jumped over to Finral and rubbed her head against his cheek.

"Looks like someone else Likes it to" he laughed as he gave the red cat a scratch behind the ear.

"Yeah well, paws off Rouge, he's mine" Vanessa joked as she to stroked her.

"Would have been mine if it wasn't for you twisting fate with that rat of yours!" An angry voice came from behind them.

Turning round, they saw Rachel stood glaring at them.

"Admit it!" she continued, "That's the only way you could have possibly won out over me"

"Don't be so stupid" Vanessa laughed, "Why would I need to stoop to such cheap tricks, when your personality is part of the competition? Besides, how do you even know I can alter fate?"

"I heard you talking about it when you used to visit him in hospital whilst he was still unconscious. Something about you wishing you could have changed what happened or whatever. Either way you can stop using it now and play fair!" Rachel fumed.

"I've played fair from the beginning. Your just grasping at straws"

"Like you'd admit it!"

Vanessa was about to answer back but Finral stopped her by speaking first.

"Look Rachel I'm sorry but no spells, potions or anything for that matter, has been used on me. I'm with Vanessa because I want to be, not because I'm being forced. I know this is going to sound bad but it's the only way I can explain it. I was only going on the date with you to see if what I felt for Vanessa was real. So in a way I was using you and it wasn't fair, I really am sorry. I'm truly grateful to you for helping me with my recovery, but as for feelings... I have them for Vanessa and Vanessa only"

"You don't know what your saying" Rachel spoke almost hysterical, "She's making you say that. How could you possibly choose her over me when she dresses like the slag that she is?"

"That's really uncalled for!" Finral almost shouted angrily as he held Vanessa back from punching the nurse, "She's more of a woman then you'll ever be. Her personality and loyalty trumps yours ten fold"

"But Finral I can treat you so much better then she could. We had fun at the hospital when I was treating you and on our date. Please just give me a chance" Rachel begged as she made to grab him.

She almost succeeded but found herself stuck in motion.

"Wh...why can't I move?" she asked confused, "Where's this thread come from?"

Finral turned to face Vanessa who was grinning menacingly as she walked towards Rachel until their faces were inches apart.

"If you ever try to touch him again, these little threads of mine will do more then stop you moving' she threatened, Rouge hissing furiously on her shoulder, "Oh and it wasn't a 'date date' it was a 'mate date' if you could even call it that. Now when I let you move again, your going to go away and never bother us again ok? Because I'm sure that Owen would also love to know what his little employee get's up to outside of work, no?"

"F...fine" Rachel agreed scared and defeated.

"Oh and by the way don't you ever call Rouge a rat again!"

Rachel gritted her teeth and looked away.

Vanessa smiled satisfied before releasing her spell and watching Rachel fall to the floor after failing to catch her footing. Taking hold of Finral's hand, Vanessa strolled past the onlookers and out of Rachel's line of vision. Rachel continued to sit on the floor quietly fuming to herself for awhile longer.

"Wow Vanessa, I've seen you fighting with everything you had before, but even that had nothing on how scary you were just then" Finral commented a little scared but mostly in awe.

"Well she seriously pissed me off. It's completely different when your fighting for your life then arguing with someone you can't physically hurt" she answered simply, "Thank you for defending me back there though, it meant a lot" she gently squeezed his hand.

"Of course, it's my job. Even if we weren't together I'd still have done it. No one gets to call you that, ever"

"Thank you" she smiled happily before kissing him on the cheek.

"Well, well, well...what do we have here?" a gruff voice interrupted them.

"Oh no what now?" Finral asked exhausted before turning with Vanessa towards the voice.

Stood staring at them, arms folded, cigarette in mouth and a wide grin on his face, was Captain Yami.

"C...Captain! What are you doing here?" Finral asked a little to enthusiastically as he and Vanessa practically jumped ten feet apart.

"To late, I saw everything" Yami stated as his grin widened.

"When you say everything, do you mean..."

"I mean from what just happened with that nurse back there till now" Yami interrupted flicking his cigarette away, "I must say, you showed incredible restraint back there Vanessa. If it was me, she'd probably be dead"

"It was tempting" Vanessa admitted with a small laugh still unsure of the situation they were in.

"And Finral, protecting your lady like that, admiral" Yami continued.

"T..thanks" Finral accepted suspiciously.

"So..." Yami continued, "How long have you two been at it?"

Both Vanessa and Finral blushed. Did he have to put it like that?

"We've been together for just over a week now" Vanessa admitted after a pause, "We wanted to see how things went before telling anyone"

"I see..."

Yami stared them both down for what seemed like an eternity to the two of them. Finally, after making them sweat for awhile, he spoke again.

"Well as long as it doesn't affect your work, I don't have a problem with it" he smiled.

"Thanks Captain" they both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Heck I'm proud of you Finral" Yami laughed loudly as he smacked Finral on the back almost sending him flying across the street.

"Ow" Finral complained.

"Two women in a week, you sly dog!"

"Actually about that" Finral began as he rubbed his shoulder, "Nothing happened between me and Rachel"

"What? You sure?" Yami asked surprised, "Because she seems pretty hung up on you"

"Well I'm pretty sure"

"Oh well, never mind. Vanessa's a great girl, your a lucky man! Congratulations you two!"

"Thanks"

"Yeah, thank you Captain" Vanessa smiled.

"Now let's get back to the hideout and celebrate shall we ?"

"Erm actually, Captain?" Finral asked.

"What?"

"Can we keep this between us?"

"Sure" Yami agreed after a slight pause and with a mischievous smile.

"That's not reassuring at all"

"You gunna open this portal or not?" Yami asked loudly.

* * *

Arriving back at the hideout, the three of then stepped out of the portal and into the main room. All members of the Black Bulls were present, other then Henry who still chose to stay in his room. They all looked up as they arrived.

"We're Back!" Yami yelled loudly, "I've brought meat!"

At those word's Charmy shot from across the room and attached herself to the sack he was carrying, with her teeth.

"Hey get off!" he yelled as he shook the bag to get her off, "That's for everyone"

"Mmm yummy meat, I can smell it" she mumbled refusing to let go.

"What's the meat for Captain?" Zora asked.

"Well it was just a treat, but now it's for a celebration" Yami replied as he finally managed to get the rabid girl unattached.

"What do you mean?" Luck asked excitedly, "Are we going to have a fight party?"

"Yeah, no" Yami answered, "It's to celebrate..."

"Please don't" Finral begged.

"To celebrate these two..."

"Captain no" Vanessa added pleadingly. The others looked on confused.

"These two here are together, their a couple!" he rushed out before they could interrupt any further.

Everyone in the room gasped loudly as they stared at the now two blushing mages, well everyone but Noelle and Gordon. Finral and Vanessa didn't know where to look, they should have known the Captain wouldn't have kept it secret, he was only trustworthy in battle.

"Come on guys! Let's a raise a glass to the happy couple" Yami yelled as he poured everyone a drink, "I won't be pouring another so I suggest you get it now"

"Is he already drunk?" Noelle whispered to Asta.

"What was that?" Yami asked threateningly.

"Nothing! Erm... me and Asta can't drink..." Noelle pointed out and quickly regretted it from the death stare she was receiving.

"So get water"

"O..ok..." Noelle yelped as she got her and Asta a glass.

"If you would all raise your glasses" Yami suggested and everyone obliged. Vanessa and Finral joined in reluctantly.

"Congratulations!" Yami yelled and was chorused by the others who joined in.

"Thank you" Vanessa and Finral accepted blushing even harder then they were before.

As everyone took a drink, Vanessa gently squeezed Finrals hand.

"We're going to be fine" she reassured him and received a smile in return.

"I know"

Together with the rest of the group, they feasted and drank the night away. Ready to start the next chapter of the relationship.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this fic ****. I'm sad to see ot it go. I've enjoyed writing every single bit. I hope all you readers feel the same way. I'm still undecided about a sequel, all I can say is watch the space for an update on the matter. Feel free to review and thank you all so much for reading! **


	9. Sequel announcement

If you enjoyed this fic, please read it's sequel.

**Twisted Fate**


End file.
